<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Убегая от себя, не запнись о собственную тень by vera_est</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721472">Убегая от себя, не запнись о собственную тень</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est'>vera_est</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Case Fic, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды уединённую жизнь Дженсена нарушает появление раненного незнакомца. С этого момента жизнь Дженсена становится с ног на голову</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Убегая от себя, не запнись о собственную тень</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кофеварка снова сломалась. Дженсен раздражённо плеснул себе в кружку кипятка и высыпал следом содержимое пакетика. Он ненавидел растворимый кофе. Нет ничего хуже. Но чудо-машина вышла из строя третий раз за неделю, так что у Дженсена не осталось на неё ни сил, ни терпения. Отхлебнув из кружки, Дженсен поморщился при мысли о том, что нужно будет ехать в город за новой.<br/>Город означал людей. А Дженсен ненавидел людей. Шумные, надоедливые, суетливые. Он уехал в поисках тишины и покоя. Небольшой Уилсон, где на одну милю земли приходится двадцать с небольшим жителей, оказался тем самым местом, где можно не задумываться о правилах хорошего тона, носить измазанную землей рубаху, отрастить бороду и забыть о словах «спасибо» и «мне так жаль». Здесь Дженсен наконец-то почувствовал себя свободным.<br/>Соседи не лезли к нему с расспросами. Их у Дженсена вообще почти не было. Иногда заезжала Фелиция, живущая в паре миль от него, чтобы продать свежие сыр, молоко, яйца и мясо. Но больше никто не появлялся. За исключением шерифа Шеппарда, который объявлялся раз в три- четыре месяца, многозначительно хмыкал и уезжал обратно. Так что, в общем и целом Дженсену здесь нравилось. <br/>Пока не сломалась чёртова кофеварка.<br/>Дженсен не любил выбираться в город. Но раз в месяц ему приходилось делать это: пополнять запасы продуктов, запасаться нужными в быту вещами, покупать газеты. Каждое третье воскресение месяца Дженсен садился в свой старый пикап и отправлялся по Пасс Хайуэр до Джексона, врубив музыку на полную громкость. Он старался управиться как можно быстрее: до того, как кто-нибудь недостаточно сообразительный попытается завести разговор  о погоде. Дорога домой выдавалась гораздо приятнее дороги в город. Дженсен ненавидел третье воскресение месяца. <br/>И вот, сегодня пятница, начало месяца, и он снова вынужден покинуть убежище. Перспективы откровенно не радовали.<br/>Дженсен выплеснул остатки кофе в раковину и решил, что обойдётся без завтрака. Он взял ключи от машины и на ходу застегнул куртку. Погода обещала быть не очень приятной.<br/>На крыльце он неожиданно нос к носу столкнулся с шерифом Шеппардом. Тот поправил сбившуюся шляпу и усмехнулся:<br/>— Здравствуй, Эклз. Куда-то торопишься?<br/>— В Джексон.<br/>— Сегодня же не воскресение, — притворно усмехнулся шериф. Дженсен напомнил себе, что нападение на блюстителя порядка при исполнении наказывается очень сурово, и заставил себя расслабиться. И только тогда понял, что ещё секунду назад каждый мускул в его теле звенел от напряжения.<br/>— Отклонение от графика считается преступлением?<br/>Шериф усмехнулся и пожал плечами:<br/>— Конечно нет. Если речь идёт об обычных людях. Но ты, Эклз – загадка. Так что, всё возможно.<br/>Дженсену очень не хотелось тратить время на препирательства, поэтому он переступил с ноги на ногу и объяснил:<br/>— Кофеварка сломалась. <br/>— Ясно.<br/>Они так и стояли молча, друг напротив друга, не предпринимая никаких шагов, ничего не говоря. Наконец, шерифу это надоело, и он спросил то, зачем, судя по всему, объявился:<br/>— Ты, случаем, не приглашал к себе никого в гости?<br/>Поймав недружелюбный взгляд Дженсена, поправил пряжку ремня и уже более дружелюбно добавил:<br/>— А непрошенных гостей не видел?<br/>Дженсен помотал головой:<br/>— Не люблю гостей.<br/>— Вот и правильно. Я могу заглянуть в твой багажник?<br/>Дженсен молча прошёл к машине и открыл её. Шериф едва не с головой нырнул в багажник, выискивая что-то. Естественно, ничего кроме набора инструментов и огнетушителя там не было. <br/>— А что случилось?<br/>— Да так, — отмахнулся собеседник, — езжай за своей кофеваркой. Только если всё же увидишь кого-то, кого раньше никогда в наших краях не встречал, обязательно сообщи.<br/>Дженсен сел в машину и завёл мотор. Высунувшись из окна, он отсалютовал шерифу и ослепительно ему улыбнулся:<br/>— В этой дыре я вообще никого кроме вас не встречал.<br/>Из-за взревевшего мотора Дженсен не услышал его ответа. Если честно, Дженсена он вообще не интересовал.<br/>Въезжая в город, он выругался про себя: «Чёртова кофеварка! Почему она сломалась именно сегодня!»<br/>***<br/>	Настроение безнадёжно испортилось. Пришлось провести несколько часов в магазине электроники, затем заехать на заправку и в супермаркет. Возвращаясь домой, Дженсен чувствовал себя отвратительно: он смертельно устал, проголодался и безумно хотел спать. Для кого-то вроде Дженсена это означало катастрофу.<br/>	Припарковав автомобиль возле дома, он поспешно выгрузил из багажника пакеты с продуктами и коробку с кофеваркой и поставил их на землю. Пискнула сигнализация. Дженсен порылся в кармане в поисках ключей от дома, прошел на крыльцо и отпер дверь. Внутри было привычно тихо, только в кухне капала вода из крана. Дженсен давно уже собирался устранить поломку, но никак не мог найти нужный ключ. Стоило бы поискать в амбаре за домом, но при мысли о пыли и опилках накатывала такая лень, что Дженсен всё откладывал и откладывал неприятную работу на следующий день.<br/>	Включив свет, Дженсен поставил пакеты с продуктами на стол и потянулся за ножом, чтобы разрезать коробку: очень хотелось свежего кофе. Закончить движение Дженсен не успел, ему в глаза бросились рассыпанные по полу осколки стекла. Окно разбито, на подоконнике остались следы крови. Но там же следы заканчивались: ни на стене, ни на полу крови Дженсен не заметил. Как и кухонного полотенца, кстати. Скорее всего тот, кто проник в дом, оказался совсем неопытным и поранил руку. Ему пришлось обмотать её кухонным полотенцем, чтобы не залить всё вокруг. Только вот на то, чтобы вытереть кровь с подоконника ума не хватило. Или времени.<br/>	Дженсен стиснул кулаки от ярости при мысли о том, что кто-то мог до сих пор прятаться в доме. <br/>Ружьё осталось в сейфе на втором этаже. В случае возникновения реальной опасности придётся довольствоваться ножом. Дженсен вытащил мобильный из кармана и набрал 911. В двух словах обрисовав ситуации, он поспешно сбросил вызов. Вообще Дженсен вполне мог удалить всё сам, но проблемы с законом сейчас были ему совсем не к чему. Шериф Шеппард очень настойчиво просил сообщить о любых подозрительных людях или ситуациях. Дженсен жил на ферме уже шесть лет и за это время никто ни разу не пытался проникнуть на его территорию. Но стоило только местным властям заинтересоваться кем-то, как Дженсену разбили окно.<br/>Ситуация ему откровенно не нравилась. Ничем хорошим это бы не закончилось. Поэтому он решил, что обойдёт дом и на этом закончит. Если непрошенный гость ушёл – пусть его ищут копы. Могут хоть всё вокруг перевернуть вверх дном, Дженсена это не волновало. Главное, пусть его оставят в покое. <br/>Ни на первом, ни на втором этаже он никого не обнаружил. Дженсен заглянул во все углы, под кровать, в каждый шкаф, каждую нишу. Деньги и хоть какие-то ценности, которые у него были, остались на своих местах. На первый взгляд всё находилось на месте. Кроме аптечки. Она оказалась разворошена, пропали бинты, вата, перекись и кровоостанавливающий леккер. Ерунда получалась. Зачем кому-то лесть в дом, чтобы украсть содержимое аптечки?<br/>На этот вопрос ответили приехавшие через пятнадцать минут копы. Шериф сдвинул двумя пальцами шляпу на бок и хмыкнул:<br/>— Интересная картина получается. Кофеварка, говоришь, сломалась?<br/>Дженсен очень сильно устал, и сдерживаться получалось всё труднее и труднее. Но он лишь усмехнулся и пожал плечами.<br/>— Я вам уже говорил. Она сгорела.<br/>Марк впился в него взглядом, словно силился найти ответ на какой-то одному ему известный вопрос.<br/>— Как же интересно.<br/>— Что интересного? Пока я отсутствовал, кто-то залез в дом. Вам не кажется, что вы не тем заняты, шериф? Стоит обыскать округу, а не стоять здесь и задавать мне одни и те же вопросы о сломанной кофеварке. Можете, кстати, забрать её с собой. Раз вы считаете, что это важно, то пусть ваши эксперты её на запчасти разберут.<br/>Марк подошёл к Дженсену вплотную, но этим и ограничился. Видно было, что он едва сдерживал себя, весь лоск сошёл с лица, только желваки ходили. Если бы Дженсен не злился так, то рассмеялась бы.<br/>— Послушай, сынок. Ты ведь не хочешь неприятностей. Тебе нравится эта глушь. Сделай одолжение, не лезь туда, куда не следует. Почему-то мне кажется, что всё слишком складно выходит. Ты уезжаешь, потому что тебе «срочно» нужна кофеварка. А в это время кто-то лезет к тебе в окно и роется в твоей аптечке. Кто-то, кого мы очень хотим найти. Так что…<br/>— Я чертовски устал, — перебил его Дженсен. — Так что, если хотите кого-то найти, ищите. А я пока буду пить кофе и делать вид, что вас тут нет.<br/>Шериф вздохнул, но ничего не стал возражать.<br/>— Обыщите дом и прилегающую территорию. Он не мог далеко уйти. Возьмите кровь на пробу. И да, заберите эту долбанную сломанную кофеварку.<br/>	Копы ушли через три часа. Они землю носом рыли, но ничего так и не нашли. Их загадочный беглец как сквозь землю провалился. <br/>	На востоке занималась заря. Скидывая ботинки и укладываясь на кровать прямо в джинсах, Дженсен подумал о том, что завтра, нет, уже сегодня нужно всё же починить чёртов кран. Капающая вода начала действовать ему на нервы.<br/>***<br/>Амбар, в котором Дженсен хранил инструменты и прочий разный ненужный инвентарь располагался примерно в ста ядрах от дома. Дженсен заглядывал сюда крайне редко, поэтому слой пыли на полу вырос внушительный. По углам даже кое-где виднелась паутина. Тратить силы и время на уборку Дженсен не желал, в этом просто отсутствовал всякий смысл. Строение располагалось в самом сердце фермы, возле пустых конюшен, где раньше жили лошади, с дороги его не видно, сам Дженсен там практически не появлялся. Так что, его всё устраивало. Ничего особо ценного Дженсен там не хранил, поэтому на двери болтался обычный амбарный замок.<br/>Который сейчас был сорван. <br/>Дженсен выругался про себя: после копов всегда оставался погром. Не умели они или не желали работать аккуратно, – не важно, главное: не затрудняли себя лишними церемониями. Срывали замки, выбивали окна и двери, разбрасывали вещи. А потом удивлялись, почему люди их терпеть не могли.<br/>Дженсен распахнул дверь и шагнул внутрь.<br/>Пару лет назад Дженсен отключил здесь электричество, чтобы избежать пожара.  Поэтому сейчас даже днём существовала необходимость использовать фонарь: узкие окна под самым потолком плохо справлялись со своей задачей. Осторожно ступая, чтобы не подвернуть ногу, запнувшись обо что-нибудь, Дженсен дошёл до противоположной стены, где стоял железный ящик с инструментами. И снова чертыхнулся: крышка его кем-то откинута в сторону, инструменты разворошены. «Господи! Ящик же тридцать на сорок дюймов. Что копы в нём искали? Взломщик, что, уложил себя в него по частям?» Бесконечно осыпая представителей закона проклятиями, Дженсен нашёл нужный разводной ключ и отложил его в сторону. «Так, где-то лежали кусачки…»<br/>Додумать мысль он не успел. Сверху рядом с ним что-то упало на пол с тихим стоном. Дженсен поражённо замер. Поднял глаза к потолку и едва не подавился воздухом: на верхней поперечной перекладине виднелись следы крови.  Опустив глаза вниз, Дженсен обнаружил, что рядом с ним кулём лежал какой-то незнакомый ему человек. Тот едва не приземлился головой на обломок старого колеса от телеги и размозжил себе голову. Оно валялось здесь со врёмен ещё прежних хозяев, проржавевшее, с неровными краями дуги. У Дженсена всё руки не доходили выкинуть.<br/>— Очаровательно, — выдавил Дженсен и, отодвинув ящик с инструментами ногой в сторону, наклонился над человеком, сжимая в руке фонарь. Дженсен не опасался за свою жизнь, он сохранял хорошую физическую форму и точно был уверен, что в случае чего, справится. К тому же, чужак плашмя упал с высоты  около десяти футов.  Ему приходилось совсем не сладко сейчас. Да и кровь на балке…<br/>Дженсен толкнул его ногой в бедро, но чужак не пошевелился. Дженсен вздохнул и провёл рукой по его спине и шее. На первый взгляд, позвоночник был цел. Чужаку повезло упасть на тюки с тряпьём, скатится вниз и не задеть при этом колесо от телеги. <br/>Перевернув его на спину, Дженсен присвистнул: на вид парню можно было дать лет двадцать с небольшим. Слипшиеся пряди волос падали на лицо, на скуле красовался огромный синяк. Парень дышал рвано, глаза его судорожно двигались под веками, но он так и не пришёл в себя. Оглядев его, Дженсен понял, почему. В боку у парня красовалась приличная такая дыра, которую он заткнул обрывком своей рубашки и каким-то нелепым подобием тугой повязки. Но кровь всё равно сочилась.  <br/>— Как, интересно, ты ухитрился забраться наверх? С такой-то раной?<br/>Естественно, ему никто не ответил. <br/>Очевидно, что парень выбрал его амбар, чтобы спрятаться от копов. Видимо, крутился неподалёку, увидел, что Дженсен уехал, залез в дом через окно, а потом, прибрав за собой следы, спрятался в амбаре. Стекло, правда, не успел убрать. Только вот представители закона, как гончие, шли по его следу. Отсидеться в тёмном углу, видимо, не получилось. И чужак решился на смертельный номер. <br/>— Ты что, всю ночь там проторчал? Впечатляет.<br/>Нужно было вернуться в дом и позвонить в местное отделение. Пусть возвращаются и забирают его. «Тупоголовые идиоты. Чем они только ночью смотрели».<br/>Тут парень захрипел и дёрнулся, и в вырезе его рубахи мелькнуло нечто знакомое. Дженсен наклонился поближе и оттянул ворот. Желание звонить Шеппарду пропало в тот момент, когда Дженсен смог разглядеть татуировку чужака, посвятив на неё фонариком. Небольшой чёрный дракон извивался словно змея. Крылья его смыкались над головой, будто тварь готовилась взмахнуть ими посильнее и взмыть вверх.  Такую точно татуировку Дженсен уже видел несколько лет назад. И это не сулило ничего хорошего.<br/>Пересилив себя, Дженсен поднялся на ноги и прикрыл парня своей курткой, затем вернулся обратно в дом и набрал номер. Буквально через пару гудков ему ответил знакомый хрипловатый голос:<br/>— Дженсен?<br/>— Привет, Роб. У меня тут Буран приболел. Ты не мог бы приехать? </p><p>***</p><p>— Чувак, по телефону речь шла о совсем другом жеребце! — возмущённо буркнул Роб, ставя на пол амбара свой чемоданчик. Он вытащил из кармана фонарь и, посвятив на рану, хорошенько рассмотрел её. Недовольно скривил губы и буркнул: — Как твоя лошадка до сих пор не отдала Богу душу, не понимаю. Надо зашивать, систему подключать и колоть кучу всего. Парню нужен врач!<br/>— Поэтому я тебе и позвонил.<br/>— Я ветеринар! <br/>— Роб, пожалуйста.<br/>— Если ты не заметил, то это совсем не лошадь и даже не поросёнок. Звони в 911. <br/>Дженсен взял Роба за руку и постарался успокоить, несильно сжимая пальцы на его запястье. Роб не пытался вырываться, только возмущённо отводил взгляд.<br/>— Ему нельзя в больницу. Его ткнули ножом в бок. Сам понимаешь, если я сообщу копам, то в больнице произойдёт какой-нибудь ужасный, но не вызывающий подозрений несчастный случай. Роб, пожалуйста.<br/>Парень вздохнул, вырвал свои руки из захвата Дженсена и нервно зачесал пряди волос назад.<br/>  — Я ветеринар, который специализируется на сельскохозяйственных животных: кровь у поросёнка из уха взять, быку укол поставить. А этот скорее на щенка ретривера похож, нежели на лошадь. Если кто-нибудь узнает, меня не просто лишат лицензии, но и в тюрьму отправят. Ты ведь знаешь?<br/>Дженсен кивнул, улыбнувшись. Он твёрдо знал, что Роб не бросит его в беде ни за что на свете, просто волнуется каждый раз, когда нужно преступить черту закона.<br/>— Никто не узнает. Я обещаю. К тому же, именно ты зашивал мне руку, когда я свалился с забора и распорол её два года назад.<br/>Роб усмехнулся, склоняясь над своим чемоданчиком:<br/>— С тобой всё просто. Ты – самая настоящая свинья. Давай, будешь его держать. У меня по большей части только ветеринарные препараты с собой. Так что, будем обкалывать его местной анестезией и шить. Надеюсь, он не страдает от аллергии какой-нибудь. А то всё закончится очень и очень плохо. <br/>— Роб…<br/>— Заткнись и делай, что я говорю. Если повреждены внутренние органы, то я здесь ничем не смогу ему помочь. Нужна будет серьёзная полостная операция, придётся везти его  в ветклинику, раз ты настаиваешь не сообщать властям. И помимо всего прочего придется найти донора для переливания. Короче, всё очень и очень мерзко. Так что, ни слова больше. Лучше приготовь запасы чистой кипячёной воды. Пока Дженсен ходил в дом за водой, Роб успел избавить незнакомца от джинсов и рубашки и даже соорудить ему ложе из разворошенных тюков. Они вместе промыли рану, Роб осмотрел её ещё раз и обработал края.<br/>— На первый взгляд внутренние органы не задеты, крупные артерии тоже. Кровотечение не сильное. Конечно, я не могу быть уверен на сто процентов, но предположу, что ранение не проникающее. Сейчас вколю ему кровоостанавливающее, а дальше будем шить.<br/>Дженсен кивнул в ответ. Поставив Джареду укол, способствующий остановке кровотечения, Роб показал, как правильно держать парня, чтобы не дергался, и обколол место ранения новокаином.<br/>— Я не могу дать большую дозу. Мы не знаем, есть ли у него негативная реакция на медикаменты, поэтому на всякий случай – не отпускай. Не хочу получить кулаком в глаз.<br/>Парень совсем не сопротивлялся, пока Роб его зашивал, только постанывал изредка да мотал головой. Дженсену не было его жаль, но чувство неправильности происходящего всё равно остро давило куда-то под ребра. Прижав коленями плечи парня к полу, и удерживая его руки крест-накрест на груди, Дженсен наблюдал за тем, как игла с ниткой в пальцах Роба проворно соединяют края раны. Наконец Роб закончил, и, утерев со лба пот, отложил инструменты в сторону.<br/>— Сейчас я поставлю ему систему. Будешь сидеть и наблюдать за ним. Кровопотеря не критическая. Можно обойтись без переливания крови. Но изотонический раствор не будет лишним. И антибиотик тоже нужен. Условия, в которых я шил, далеки от стерильных. Если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так, срочно вези его к настоящему врачу. <br/>Дженсен осторожно убрал пряди со лба парня и кивнул.<br/>Роб уехал только вечером. Предварительно он оглядел Бурана и наложил ему на ногу повязку. Дженсену казалось, что за ним и за домом наблюдают. Излишняя осторожность в данном случае была совсем не лишней.<br/>Дженсен оказался прав. Устроив парня поудобнее и убедившись, что у него нет жара, Дженсен вышел из амбара и прикрыл за собой дверь. В воздухе стоял зной, и даже почти севшее за горизонт солнце не спасало от духоты. Подойдя к дому, Дженсен обнаружил на своем крыльце шерифа. Тот держал свою шляпу в руках и с преувеличенным интересом разглядывал поля. Дженсен подошёл ближе.<br/>— Добрый вечер, шериф Шеппард.<br/>— Хотел бы я сказать тоже самое.<br/>Дженсен усмехнулся и встал рядом.<br/>— Это очень просто. Могу вас научить.<br/>— Хватит паясничать. Зачем к тебе приезжал ветеринар?<br/>Дженсен притворно удивился и удобнее перехватил ящик с инструментами: кран всё же нужно было починить.<br/>— Не думал, что это ваше дело. Но раз вы так вежливо спрашиваете: мой конь подвернул ногу.<br/>— И мистер Бенедикт весь день её лечил?<br/>— К чему этот допрос?<br/>— Дружеское любопытство.<br/>— Ясно. Нет, мы посидели в доме. Поболтали. Потом он поехал домой, а я решил, что завтра с утра всё же возьмусь за починку крана. — Дженсен выставил вперёд руку, в которой держал ящик с инструментами. <br/>— Вот как.<br/>— Знаете, — осторожно отодвинув шерифа плечом, Дженсен подошёл к двери и поставил ящик на крыльцо, чтобы достать ключ, — конечно. Вам нужен ордер на обыск, но я думаю, вам не трудно будет его достать, поэтому готов вас прямо сейчас проводить к Бурану. Можете его осмотреть. Только скажите своим людям, чтобы не подходили к нему сзади. Лошади лягаются. А предъявить ему обвинение вы не сможете.<br/>— Рад, что у тебя хорошее настроение, Дженсен. – Марк спустился с крыльца и направился к своей машине. — Надеюсь, ничто не сможет его изменить.<br/>— Всего вам доброго, шериф. — Дженсен ослепительно улыбнулся и, зайдя в дом, захлопнул за собой дверь. Поставив ящик на пол, Дженсен прошёл на кухню и достал из холодильника банку пива. Пора было что-то решать: сегодня парня от побега предостерегут наручники, сохранившиеся у Дженсена ещё от старой жизни, а вот завтра и они не факт, что удержат. Сдать парня шерифу или позволить ему уйти? И тот и другой вариант сулил неприятности. Угадать бы ещё, кто из этих двоих осложнит жизнь Дженсена сильнее.<br/>Сбросив обувь, он уселся в кресло перед телевизором и незаметно для себя задремал. День выдался чрезвычайно напряжённый, так что это было неудивительно. <br/>***<br/>На следующий день Дженсен наспех позавтракал и, завернув в пергамент немного запеченной курицы и прихватив термос с кофе, отправился в амбар. Роб наказал попытаться накормить пациента, и напоить его большим количеством жидкости. Это, конечно, если за ночь тому не станет хуже. <br/>Дженсен нашёл парня на том месте, где его оставил. Правда незнакомец открыл глаза и безуспешно пытался освободить руку. Отложив сверток с едой в сторону, Дженсен достал из кармана ключ от наручников и отстегнул незнакомца. Тот сразу же принялся растирать запястье.<br/>— Рад, что ты пришёл в себя. Не делай резких движений, не то края шва разойдутся. Мой друг не обрадуется, если его труд окажется напрасным. <br/>Парень слабо кивнул и пробормотал:<br/>— Мне нужно в туалет.<br/>Дженсен хмыкнул и огляделся по сторонам.<br/>— Не уверен, что тебе уже можно вставать. Сейчас я попытаюсь что-нибудь найти. <br/>Парень покраснел и отвернулся, стараясь скрыть чувство неловкости. Наконец, Дженсен нашёл подходящую тару в хламе в углу и постарался как можно аккуратнее засунуть её под незнакомца. В какой-то степени, это была одно из самых нелепых ситуаций, в которых он оказывался. Штаны парень расстегнул сам, но стащить их не смог, пришлось помогать. Дженсен из-за всех сил старался не смотреть. Наконец они справились.<br/>Избавившись от тары и ополоснув руки в бочке с дождевой водой, Дженсен обтёр их влажными салфетками, которые захватил из дома. Когда он вернулся обратно, незнакомец пытался лечь на здоровый бок.<br/>— Не дергайся, я же просил. <br/>Парень вздохнул и принял исходное положение. <br/>— Мне нужно осмотреть рану. Когда закончу, ты поешь. Попытаешься хотя бы. А потом мы поговорим.<br/>Дженсен не стал дожидаться согласия, просто осторожно задрал футболку и разрезал повязку. Рана была чистой, без покраснений и признаков воспаления и нагноения. Швы выглядели нормально. Кровь не сочилась, слава Богу.<br/>Дженсен обработал рану так, как учил его Роб и наложил новую повязку.<br/>— Я не врач, так что в вену к тебе не полезу. Придётся тебе оголить задницу. <br/>Парень хмыкнул. Перехватив его взгляд, Дженсен усмехнулся:<br/>— Антибиотики. Нужно поставить укол. Давай, шевелись.<br/>— Таблеток нет?<br/>— Скажи спасибо, что хоть это есть. Могу и в ногу поставить, только будет намного больнее.<br/>С уколами они покончили быстро. После этого Дженсен достал сверток с едой и, разделив курицу на маленькие кусочки, предложил парню.<br/>— Жуй медленно, не заглатывай всё. Без понятия, сколько ты не ел. Не хочу, чтобы ко всему прочему, тебя ещё и рвать начало. <br/>Парень съел совсем немного курицы, а остальное вернул Дженсену.<br/>— Спасибо. Больше не хочу.<br/>Дженсен помог ему напиться воды. Затем, отложив чашку в сторону, он присел рядом и спросил:<br/>— И как тебя зовут?<br/>— Джаред.<br/>— Что ты делаешь в моей амбаре, Джаред?<br/>— Прячусь.<br/>— Чудесно. И от кого? Кто ткнул тебя ножом в бок?<br/> — Я ничего не скажу, — Джаред попытался сесть, но Дженсен встал и уложил его на место.<br/>— Не слишком умное решение.<br/>— Чем меньше ты знаешь, тем лучше.<br/>— Правда? — Дженсен едва поборол желание, как следует приложить Джареда по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым. Раздражение едва удавалось контролировать. — У тебя на груди татуировка с драконом. Что она значит?<br/>Джаред стиснул зубы и упрямо продолжал молчать. Дженсен заставил себя вернуться на место и прошипел:<br/>— Тебя копы ищут. Если ты мне ничего не скажешь, то я тебя им сдам.<br/>— Поступай, как знаешь.<br/>— Чёрт возьми…<br/>Договорить Дженсен не успел. На улице что-то грохнуло, потом раздался треск. Дженсен чертыхнулся и выскочил наружу. Он увидел языки пламени, вздымающиеся к небу: ферма горела! Выхватив из кармана телефон, Дженсен вызвал пожарных и бросился в сторону дома. Нужно попытаться спасти хоть что-то.<br/>Про Джареда он забыл. Не до того было.</p><p>***</p><p>Пожарные приехали примерно через десять минут после вызова. Всё это время Дженсен пытался потушить пламя самостоятельно или хотя бы не позволить ему распространиться на другие постройки. Огонь пожирал всё вокруг с невероятной скоростью, снопы искр разлетались во все стороны. В воздухе стоял отчаянный запах гари. <br/>Когда Дженсен увидел, что загорелась крыша загона для лошадей, его впервые в жизни едва не охватила паника. Лошадей кроме Бурана у Дженсена не было, с животными плохо ладил ещё со времён службы рейнджером, но Буран отличался трусливым характером и в опасной ситуации его достаточно сложно  поддавался контролю. Дженсен не понимал до конца, сможет ли вывести испуганное животное из горящего здания, поэтому он в нерешительности замер перед конюшней, не зная, что делать. <br/>Наконец, он бросился к загону и обнаружил, что дверь открыта настежь, а языки пламени пожирают стены, получив подпитку из-за доступа воздуха. Самое странное, что Буран стоял на безопасном от загона расстоянии, привязанный к забору. Конь бил копытами по земле и отчаянно ржал, но на первый взгляд на нём не было ни царапины. Дженсен подошёл к нему, успокаивающе погладил по боку, ухватил за уздечку и, шепча всякие глупости, уткнулся носом ему в шею. Кроме Бурана у него ничего не осталось. Ферма, конечно, застрахована, но на время восстановительных работ придется искать новое жильё, что означает переезд, а так же, скорее всего, поиск работы. При одной только мысли об этом, на Дженсена накатило горькое уныние. <br/>— Кто же тебе помог, мой хороший? — Дженсен погладил Бурана по носу. Тот естественно не ответил, только повёл ушами. <br/>— Не мог оставить его там. — Неожиданно раздался рядом тихий голос. Дженсен обернулся и увидел сидящего в нелепой позе Джареда, держащегося за бок. По его футболке медленно расползалось бордовое пятно. — Должен был попытаться его спасти.<br/>— Да чтоб тебя! — Дженсен подбежал к нему и поднял на ноги, заставляя на себя опереться. — Сейчас я верну тебя в амбар, потом туда же приведу Бурана. Ты швы порвал, придётся накладывать новые. <br/>— Швы целые, — прошептал Джаред, — я проверил. Видимо, просто потянул.<br/>— Не вижу повода для радости.<br/>Дженсен помог Джареду, устроив его на прежнем месте. Затем вернулся за жеребцом. Убедившись, что узел надёжен, и Буран не сбежит, Дженсен подошел к Джареду и осмотрел его рану. Швы на самом деле оказались целыми, но на поверхности накапливалась жидкость, похожая на кровь. <br/>— Это сукровица. Всё нормально.<br/>— Лучше не бывает. Сидите тихо, я пойду к пожарным, скажу, что уводил лошадь в безопасное место, потому так задержался. Амбар стоит в отдалении, рядом никаких построек, ветер в другую сторону. Здесь вы в безопасности. Постарайтесь не привлекать к себе внимания, я скоро вернусь.<br/>Джаред закусил губу и кивнул.<br/>Когда Дженсен подошёл к дому, пожарные уже заканчивали свою работу. Один из них вышел навстречу Дженсену и похлопал его по плечу:<br/>— Мы нашли остатки бутылок с зажигательной смесью. Явный поджог. Обратитесь в свою страховую компанию за компенсацией. <br/>— Поджог?<br/>— Да. Я уже сказал об этом шерифу.<br/>«Конечно, куда же без Шеппарда».<br/>— Спасибо.<br/>— Он – вон там. Ждёт ваших показаний.<br/>Дженсен постарался нацепить приветливую улыбку и направился в сторону машины шерифа.<br/>— Здравствуйте, шериф.<br/>— Здравствуй, Дженсен. Что произошло?<br/>— Не могу вам ничего сказать по этому поводу. Я был на заднем дворе, когда дом вспыхнул, как факел. Вызвал пожарных, пробовал тушить. Всё бесполезно. Дом полыхал. Я бросился выводить Бурана. Отвел его в безопасное место. Вернулся назад.<br/>— И ты не имеешь понятия, почему кто-то хотел спалить здесь всё дотла? — подался вперёд Марк.<br/>— Ни малейшего.<br/>— Огонь – хороший способ заместить следы.<br/>Дженсен невольно тоже подался вперёд, от злости сжимая пальцы в кулаки.<br/>— На что это вы намекаете?<br/>— Пока ни на что. Но если это твоих рук дело…<br/>— Вы зашли слишком далеко.<br/>Марк усмехнулся:<br/>— Страховой инспектор хорошо изучит это дело.<br/>— Да сколько угодно! — выплюнул Дженсен.<br/>— Уверен, что он ничего не найдёт?<br/>Дженсен точно бы его ударил, если бы один из пожарных не махнул рукой, подзывая его к себе. Дженсен быстрым шагом отошёл прочь.<br/>— Мы закончили. Пожалуйста, не трогайте ничего до прибытия страхового агента.<br/>— Конечно, спасибо большое.<br/>Дождавшись, пока шериф и пожарные уедут, Дженсен вернулся в амбар и позвонил Робу,  договорился о том, чтобы тот взял себе на время Бурана.<br/>— Я уезжаю. Здесь оставаться нельзя, — сказал Дженсен, садясь напротив Джареда. — Самое время рассказать мне хоть что-нибудь.<br/>Джаред устало вздохнул:<br/>— Меня ищут люди моего отца. Я сбежал. <br/>— Какие люди?<br/>— Разные. Но если найдут, добром это не закончится.<br/>— За что ищут?<br/>— Моя фамилия Падалеки.<br/>Дженсен едва не подавился воздухом. Тогда много лет назад, парень, умерший от выпущенной Дженсеном пули… Его фамилия была Падалеки.<br/>— Ким Падалеки мой отец. Слышал?<br/>Дженсен кивнул. <br/>— Мне надоело. Я сбежал. Отец пытался меня вернуть. Но ничего не вышло. Он даже с копами договорился. Один из них перестарался и ударил меня ножом в бок. Мой отец держит местных представителей закона за яйца. Шериф отдаст всё, чтобы найти меня живым. Я думаю, ты понимаешь.<br/>Дженсен снова кивнул. <br/>— Я ни за что не вернусь к отцу. Лучше сдохну.<br/>Дженсен помолчал немного. Пожевав губу, он сказал:<br/>— Поедешь в багажнике.<br/>— Что?<br/>— Я уезжаю. Ты же слышал. Если хочешь, конечно, оставайся. Но разумнее всего тебе сделать ноги.<br/>Джаред ослепительно ему улыбнулся:<br/>— Ты не пожалеешь.<br/>— Поверь. Я уже пожалел.</p><p>***</p><p>Если бы Дженсена спросили, зачем он потащил совершенно незнакомого парня с собой, ответа у него не нашлось бы.  Не бросать же его было. К тому же, Джаред способен ответить на многие его вопросы. Тогда, возможно, Дженсен бы стал спокойнее спать по ночам.<br/>	Прошлое, от которого он бежал без оглядки, внезапно настигло тогда, когда всё вроде бы более или менее наладилось. Дженсен мирно жил на ферме вдали от людей и других раздражающих факторов. Кошмары практически прекратились, он стал спать спокойнее, больше не гадал мучительно, проснувшись, где находится. Остекленевший взгляд серых глаз, устремлённый куда-то в небо, перестал преследовать его во сне. И даже чёрный дракон больше беспокойно не хлопал крыльями над самым ухом, едва Дженсен погружался в дрёму. Правда выстрелы мерещились в каждом громком звуке, но и с этим Дженсен совладал, поселившись как можно дальше от людей. С бесконечным чувством вины пришлось сложнее, но рано или поздно Дженсен надеялся убедить себя в том, что в случившемся не было его вины.<br/>	Даже суд это признал, в конечном итоге.  Да, парень, которого Дженсен застрелил, оказался очень молод. Но тут уж либо ты, либо тебя. И хотя Дженсена полностью оправдали, он всё равно уволился, решив, что так будет правильнее. Никто не стал его останавливать.<br/>	И вот он вёз в багажнике того, кто пригрел на своём плече такого же чёрного дракона, что и убитый Дженсеном браконьер. Джаред Падалеки. Слегка угловатый, длинноногий. И лезущая в глаза чёлка. <br/>	Дженсен не очень верил, что отец Джареда пустил по следам сына вооружённых легавых. С другой стороны, Ким Падалеки славился буйным нравом, те же, кто пересекался с ним, утверждали, что он скор на расправу. Понадеялся таким образом вернуть блудного сына в лоно семьи и перестарался. С кем не бывает? Такому опасно переходить дорогу. Но, если честно, Дженсену всегда было плевать на опасность. <br/>	Поэтому он подогнал к амбару машину, помог Джареду забраться в багажник и накрыл его брезентом, а сверху для верности сложил пару спортивных сумок с уцелевшей одеждой.  Передав Бурана Робу, Дженсен переговорил со страховым агентом, подписал несколько протоколов, необходимых для выплаты страховой компенсации и сообщил представителям закона, что собирается уехать на какое-то время к друзьям: «Чтобы привести нервы в порядок». Ему, конечно, не поверили, но машину проверять не стали: оснований не было. И, хотя шериф Шеппард выстроил безумную теорию заговора, если верить которой, Дженсен поджёг свой дом сам, чтобы что-то скрыть, пока Дженсен оставался чистым в глазах закона – мог ехать на все четыре стороны. Что удивительно, за домом Дженсена никто не наблюдал. Если бы кто-то регулярно следил, Дженсен бы заметил: он очень долго жил в лесу и хищника чувствовал издалека. К тому же, если бы следили, давно обнаружили бы Джареда. И довели бы начатое дело до конца. Или забрали бы его с собой. Ни того, ни другого не произошло, на дороге за ними хвоста не наблюдалось, так что пока можно было немного расслабиться.<br/>	Домик в горах, куда Дженсен направлялся, принадлежал одному из друзей отца. Здесь его точно никто не стал бы искать. <br/>	Припарковав машину за домом, Дженсен открыл багажник, выгрузил сумки и помог Джареду выбраться. Джаред болезненно потянулся, стараясь сбросить скопившееся напряжение: от неудобной позы у него наверняка затекло всё тело, а шею так вообще должно нещадно ломить. <br/>— Изначально план был другой, – фыркнул Джаред, прогибаясь назад в пояснице: спину он просто не чувствовал.<br/>— Пришлось его скорректировать.<br/>— Не нашлось лишней секунды остановиться и выпустить меня? – в голосе Джареда не было угрозы, только глухое раздражение и усталость. Дженсен решил, что самое разумное  в этой ситуации – не обострять конфликт. Объяснить, почему он так поступил, можно и позже. Главное – сохранить худой, но всё же мир.  <br/>— Мне жаль, правда. Давай, разомни ноги. Туалет за домом. Другого нет. Не думаю, что здесь нас будут искать, но осторожность не помешает. Пока я разбираюсь с генератором, посмотри пакеты с едой? Есть хочу, не могу. <br/>Джаред явно хотел что-то возразить, но передумал. Устало вздохнув, он кивнул и быстро скрылся в кустах. Дженсен заглянул в маленький сарай и запустил старый генератор. Убедившись, что электричество есть, Дженсен зашёл в дом и присоединился к шуршащему пакетами Джареду.<br/>— Поедим, и я тебя осмотрю. Потом ляжем спать. С дровами и водой разберусь завтра. Сегодня уже сил нет.<br/>Джаред снова кивнул. Будто не знал, как ещё реагировать. <br/>— Ночью здесь будет достаточно холодно, поэтому советую не особо раздеваться. <br/>— Угу.<br/>— Но в ботинках завалиться на общую кровать не позволю.<br/>— Что? — удивился Джаред.<br/>— Это берлога холостяка. Так что кровать здесь одна. Завтра, когда будут дрова, разведём камин и устроим лежанку на полу поближе к огню. Но сегодня придётся переночевать так. <br/>— Ладно.<br/>Дженсен не стал продолжать разговор. Дожевав, он тщательно собрал мусор и, связав мешок, убрал его в угол. Затем обработал руки, осмотрел Джареда и обработал швы.<br/>— Обойдёмся без уколов. Там на столе таблетки. Инструкция есть. Разберёшься.<br/>— Спасибо.<br/>— Не за что. И вот ещё что. Захочешь ночью в туалет, воспользуйся лучше вот этим, — Дженсен открыл небольшую дверь в какую-то коморку наподобие чулана. Там стояло самое обычное ведро. Джаред сглотнул:<br/>— Лучше уж в кусты.<br/>— Не советую.<br/>— Почему?<br/>— Мы в лесу. В горах. Как думаешь, медведь очень обрадуется, когда вместо ягод и корешков получит на ужин тебя?<br/>— Тут что, есть медведи?<br/>Дженсен усмехнулся:<br/>— Тут много чего есть.<br/>— Тогда я уж как-нибудь обойдусь до утра.<br/>— Неплохая идея. Кстати, ты спишь у стенки. <br/>— Почему это?<br/>— Я так решил?<br/>— Отличный аргумент.<br/>— По-моему, идеальный. Снимай ботинки и лезь в кровать. Пока я не передумал и не отправил тебя спать на пол.<br/>Джаред проворчал что-то себе под нос, но сделал то, о чём его просили. Дженсен умостился рядом на узкой кровати и накрыл их обоих одеялом.<br/>— Спи. И ничего не бойся.<br/>— Чего я должен боятся?<br/>Дженсен усмехнулся:<br/>— Дверь крепкая. В неё никто ломиться не станет. Но в окно будут стучать.<br/>— Кто?<br/>— Звери любопытные, которых привлекает запах людей. <br/>Джаред завозился рядом с ним.<br/>— Ты меня просто пугаешь.<br/>— Я работал рейнжером. <br/>— Правда?<br/>— Спи уже. Если проснёшься от странных звуков, это просто енот пытается открыть окно. Не обращай внимания и спи дальше.<br/>— А если это будет не енот?<br/>Дженсен усмехнулся и щёлкнул Джареда по лбу:<br/>— Всё равно спи. Поверь мне, я знаю не один трюк, как напугать волка или медведя. <br/>— Серьёзно?<br/>— Господи, — простонал Дженсен, — если сейчас ты не замолчишь, то я найду способ напугать тебя.<br/>— Дженсен…<br/>— Отправлю спать на улицу!<br/>Джаред замолчал на мгновение, потом сполз ниже под одеяло и прижал ноги к животу, совсем как ребёнок. Поморщился от боли и выпрямился. Потом его голос раздался в районе плеча Дженсена:<br/>— Ты этого не сделаешь.<br/>— И почему же?<br/>— Ты мне жизнь спас. Странно было бы сначала спасти, а потом бросить на съедение волкам.<br/>На это Дженсен  не нашёл, что возразить. <br/>***<br/>	Весь следующий день они посвятили обустройству домика. Джаред наводил порядок внутри, а Дженсен занимался обустройством территории. Сперва он принёс воды с реки, а потом занялся заготовкой дров. Нужно было развести камин. Ночью они достаточно сильно замерзли, поэтому утром проснулись едва ли не в объятиях друг друга. Неизвестно, сколько времени им придётся провести здесь,  поэтому необходимо сложить поленницу покрупнее. Джаред украдкой наблюдал из окна, как ловко Дженсен орудовал топором. От работы Дженсен весь взмок и, несмотря на прохладную погоду, скинул рубашку, оставшись в одно футболке. Джаред заметил, как напрягались мускулы на руках и спине Дженсена и невольно присвистнул: Дженсен выглядел очень сильным. Джареду с его угловатой фигурой стало даже немного завидно.<br/>	Но придаваться весь день глупому безделью и подглядыванию было нелепо, поэтому пока Дженсен размахивал топором, Джаред смахнул со всех углов паутину, перестелил бельё, навёл порядок в кухонных шкафчиках и вычистил камин. Потом исхитрился заварить ароматный кофе и с кружкой вышел на крыльцо. Присел на крыльцо и позволил себе немного полюбоваться видом. Заметив его, Дженсен с силой вогнал топор в чурбан и смахнул со лба пот.<br/>— Это не самая лучшая идея.<br/>— Что? <br/>— Ты. Крыльцо. Кофе.<br/>Джаред смешно насупил брови и сдул со лба лезущую в глаза чёлку.<br/>— Я как лучше хотел.<br/>— Я понимаю. Но мы так и не знаем, установлена за нами слежка или нет. Так что, лучше тебе пока не светится на улице.<br/>Джаред поставил кружку на крыльцо и поспешно встал.<br/>— Пей пока горячий.<br/>В голосе его прозвучали нотки досады. Нельзя было сказать точно, на кого он злится сильнее: на себя за то, что не подумал про слежку или на Дженсена, который бестактно ткнул в допущенный промах. Чтобы немного сгладить ситуацию, Дженсен взял в руки кружку и, сделав глоток, бросил в спину Джареда:<br/>— Очень вкусно. Спасибо.<br/>Плечи Джареда слегка дрогнули, но он ничего не сказал.<br/> Когда Дженсен закончил с работой и вернулся в дом, Джаред  почти успел приготовить ужин.  <br/>— Вкусно пахнет.<br/>— Тушеные овощи со свининой и луком.<br/>— У нас есть свинина?<br/>— Да. Нашёл среди твоих запасов.<br/>Дженсен улыбнулся ему и развёл огонь в камине. Поленья весело затрещали. В комнате быстро стало тепло. Джаред очень этому обрадовался — в домике было прохладно, и он успел продрогнуть.<br/>— Вчера мы этим не озаботились, но сегодня после ужина не мешало бы помыться.<br/>— Здесь же нет душа. И водопровода тоже нет.<br/>Дженсен подошёл к небольшой двери и открыл её, демонстрируя Джареду старую чугунную ванну.<br/>— Душа нет. Зато ванная есть. Правда воду придётся таскать вёдрами. И слив через шланг на улицу. Но это ничего. Зато спать будем чистыми. Боже, как же вкусно пахнет. Умираю. Как хочу есть.<br/>Они быстро управились с ужином. Потом так же быстро, в четыре руки, помыли посуду. Вернее, мыл её Джаред, а Дженсен вытирал и расставлял по местам. Они оба чувствовали себя неловко и не знали, о чём разговаривать. Но вот что странно, тишина не угнетала, не давила, а вовсе даже наоборот – молчать было даже уютно. Ощущения странные, но не плохие. <br/>Покончив с посудой, Дженсен повесил полотенце на спинку стула и размял затёкшую шею.<br/>— Я натаскаю воду. Но есть одно но. Я уже изрядно устал, поэтому воды на две полноценные ванны не принесу. <br/>— Я помогу…<br/>— Конечно, почему бы и нет. Ведь я всегда смогу зашить тебя снова, да? – хмыкнул Дженсен. Джаред немного опешил от такого резкого отпора, поэтому не нашёл, что сказать. Пожевав губу, он взлохматил волосы и пожал плечами:<br/>— Я могу помыться завтра?<br/>— Мне спать с тобой в одной кровати, чувак. Так что, прости, но это не вариант.<br/>— И что ты тогда предлагаешь?<br/>— Залезем в ванную вместе. <br/>Джаред чуть воздухом не подавился:<br/>— Что?<br/>— У тебя же брат. Вы что, никогда вместе не купались?<br/>— Мне было пять!<br/>— И?<br/>— Это странно.<br/>— Поверь мне, есть вещи гораздо хуже, чем увидеть твой член. К тому же, твою задницу я уже видел.<br/>— Боже, хватит. Замолчи. Мы же туда не влезем. <br/>Дженсен улыбнулся так сладко, что Джареду стало нехорошо.<br/>— Я уверен, мы справимся. Нежиться будет особо некогда. Вода быстро остынет.<br/>Джаред не смог придумать ничего вразумительного, чтобы отказаться от этой затеи. Поэтому, когда Дженсен нагрел воду и заполнил ванную наполовину, Джаред послушно стянул с себя рубашку и джинсы и повернулся к Дженсену спиной, чтобы избавится от трусов. <br/>— Стой. Надо обернуть твою повязку. Нельзя дать ей намокнуть.<br/>— Не думаю, что смогу не замочить её, сев в воду.<br/>— Увидишь, у тебя всё получится.<br/>Дженсен обернул талию Джареда обычной пищевой плёнкой для надёжности – в несколько слоёв. Плёнка плотно прилегала к коже, отчего та чесалась, но Джаред пообещал себе терпеть. Он быстро стянул трусы и поспешно залез в ванну, тут же постаравшись подтянуть ноги к груди. Вышло ужасно: бок сразу же стянуло болью. Но иначе всё равно было никак.<br/>— Развернись ко мне спиной. Так будет проще. <br/>— Слишком тесно. И рана болит: тянет всё нестерпимо.<br/>— Хватит уже ныть. Давай, постарайся.<br/>С третей попытки Джареду удалось вывернуть, наконец, ногу под нужным углом и развернуться. При это его всего перекосило от боли Дженсен кинул ему через плечо мочалку и мыло:<br/>— Давай быстрее, а то вода остынет, и мы замерзнем до смерти. <br/>Это был один из самых неловких моментов в жизни Джареда, он несколько раз уронил мыло в воду и каждый раз чертыхался про себя, пытаясь ухватить скользкий обмылок. А бутыль с шампунем вообще полетела на пол, когда он вслепую к ней потянулся. Дженсен же оставался невозмутимым, по крайней мере, чисто внешне. Ему в жизни доводилось видеть разное, так что голая мужская спина, усыпанная родинками, острые плечи и узкая талия едва ли могли его напугать или вывести из себя. Когда работаешь в лесу, сталкиваешься с опасностью в лице диких зверей, неблагоприятных погодных условий и вооружённых ножами и ружьями браконьеров, к таким мелочам относишься философски.<br/>Но вот за Джаредом оказалось забавно наблюдать. До определённой степени.<br/>— Господи боже. Замри, иначе ты тут всё сейчас разнесёшь. Я намылю тебе голову.<br/>Видимо, Джаред слишком сильно нервничал. Это уже едва ли было смешным. Может быть, разве что чуть-чуть.<br/>— Я вполне могу справиться сам.<br/>— Не сомневаюсь. У тебя просто замечательно получается.<br/>Джаред заставил себя не дёргаться, когда пальцы Дженсена оказались у него в волосах. Прикосновения не вызывали неприязни, просто ощущались странно. Даже мама никогда не мыла ему голову с тех самых пор, когда Джареду исполнилось два. Он всегда делал это сам: ему так больше нравилось. И вот Дженсен нарушил его устоявшийся ритуал. Это немного обескураживало.<br/>— Ну вот. Дальше сам.<br/>Пока Джаред смывал пену, Дженсен успел вылить на себя из ведра чистую воду, вылезти из ванны, вытереться и одеться. И теперь буквально стоял над душой у Джареда.<br/>— Не копайся. Замерзнешь.<br/>— Ты не мог бы отвернуться?<br/>— Уже.<br/>Джаред быстро ополоснулся и выбрался из ванны. Наскоро вытершись, он оделся и, стирая полотенцем стекающие по шее с волос капли воды, направился к камину, где избавился от плёнки.<br/>Дженсен поставил кружку с недопитым кофе на стол и лениво потянулся:<br/>— Иди сюда. Нужно осмотреть рану.<br/>Джаред вздохнул и, бросив полотенце на пол, послушно подошёл к Дженсену. Тот ловко подцепил пластырь и отклеил повязку. Им удалось не замочить швов. <br/>— Всё в порядке. Обработай. Я пока сделаю новую повязку.<br/>— Чешется, — вздохнул Джаред, обрабатывая шов специальным спиртовым раствором.<br/>— Значит, заживает.<br/>— Очень на это надеюсь.<br/>Дженсену хотелось уточнить, кто ударил его ножом, но он заставил себя промолчать. Для такого вопроса время было не самое подходящее. Они едва ли могли доверять друг другу. Поэтому, сменив повязку, Дженсен перевёл тему на более животрепещущий вопрос:<br/>— Пока горит огонь, в доме тепло. Но когда угли прогорят, станет холодно. Ты снова у стенки.<br/>— Ты же вроде хотел что-то там придумать.<br/>— Если сильно жаждешь, могу отдать тебе одно одеяло и подушку, ляжешь у огня. Но потом, когда среди ночи огонь потухнет, и ты  отморозишь себе задницу или ещё что-нибудь, не жалуйся.<br/>Джаред хмыкнул и, обогнув Дженсена, залез под одеяло:<br/>— Если хочешь, спи на полу сам.<br/>Дженсен забрался следом:<br/>— Почему-то я так и думал.<br/>— Ну, ты и задница!<br/>— И ты застрял со мной тут. Один одинёшенек. Вот невезуха.<br/>Джаред ударил его по лицу подушкой. Дженсен рассмеялся и легко пнул его по ноге. <br/>Они оба вырубились почти сразу. <br/>За окном поднялся ветер, ветки стучали по стеклу, но внутри было тепло и безопасно. И пока этого хватало. </p><p>***</p><p>В течение следующих дней в их жизни установилось некоторое подобие распорядка: Дженсен брал на себя всю работу за пределами домика, а Джаред заботился о чистоте, готовил еду и застилал постель. Иногда Джареду в голову приходила мысль, что он превратился в отчаянную домохозяйку, которая от скуки печёт по три торта в день. Особенно сильно пугало Джареда раздражение, возникающее при виде грязных земляных следов, оставленных сапогами  Дженсена на свежевымытом полу.  Джаред никогда не отличался особой педантичностью в вопросах порядка и, что уж греха таить, после бурной вечеринки мог упасть на кровать прямо в кроссовках. Но здесь в замкнутом маленьком пространстве Джареду отчаянно хотелось бросить Дженсену в голову его же обувью за то, что тот сбрасывает её не у самой двери, а проходит едва ли не на кухню. Объяснить происходящее Джаред не мог, вылить же недовольство на Дженсена не имел права. Тот просто не мог разуться с полной охапкой дров в руках. Поэтому приходилось мириться. Как с собой, так и со следами на полу. <br/>Джаред терпел столько, сколько мог. Пока однажды распирающее грудь чувство стало просто невыносимым.<br/>— Остановись, пожалуйста.<br/>Дженсен недоумённо замер у двери, прижимая к себе дрова, чтобы не уронить их на пол. Джаред опустился перед ним на колени и потянулся рукой к правому сапогу Дженсена.<br/>— Что ты делаешь?<br/>Джаред не мог видеть лица Дженсена, но в голосе у того слышалось неподдельное изумление.<br/>— Спасаю тебя от смерти. Не дёргайся, а то свалишь свою ношу мне на голову.<br/>Дженсен смиренно позволил стащить с себя сначала один сапог, затем второй. Опустив дрова возле камина, он повернулся к Джареду и нахмурился.<br/>— Что не так?<br/>— Всё, если честно. Но больше всего меня бесят твои сапоги.<br/>Сначала Дженсен не понял ровным счётом ничего. Потом его взгляд пробежался по свежевымытым доскам, по комьям грязи, прилипших к подошве его сапог. Дженсен нахмурился ещё сильнее и хмыкнул:<br/>— Не стоило устраивать шоу. Нужно было просто сказать.<br/>Джаред махнул рукой и отвернулся к столу, за которым готовил еду.<br/>— Ты же не специально. Я не хотел подливать масла в огонь. <br/>Дженсен какое-то время вглядывался его напряжённую спину, силясь понять, в чём подвох. Так и не разгадав загадку, он подошёл к Джареду и положил руку ему на плечо:<br/>— Я всё понял. В следующий раз буду разуваться.<br/>Джаред кивнул сам себе и продолжил резать лук.<br/>— Тушённые овощи с мясом?<br/>— Угу. <br/>Дженсен почесал лоб и повертел в руках неочищенную морковку.<br/>— Снова?<br/>— Слушай…<br/>— Не заводись. Я ничего не имею против тушённых овощей. Всё отлично. Но, может быть, сегодня я буду готовить?<br/>Джаред раздражённо фыркнул и опустил нож:<br/>— Так плохо?<br/>— Вовсе нет. Но я подумал, что могу угостить тебя охотничьим супом. А ты в это время мне почитаешь.<br/>— Что? — Джаред искренне удивился. <br/>— Там на полке есть книги. Выбери что-нибудь и, если тебе не трудно, почитай мне.<br/>Джаред даже не нашёлся, что на это ответить. Он видел книги, когда убирался, даже пробежался пальцами по корешкам. Некоторые книги особенно его заинтересовали, но всё не было свободной минуты, чтобы просто отдаться любимому занятию. И вот Дженсен предлагает почитать ему. Джаред не стал отказываться.<br/>Он выбрал «Поющих в терновнике». Когда-то давно Джареду читала эту книгу мама. Судьба Фрэнка тогда так сильно поразила воображение Джареда, что он дал себе слово никогда не совершать заведомого глупых поступков, поддавшись эмоциям. С тех пор очень много воды утекло, мама давно умерла, а сам Джаред уже не смотрел на мир глазами юного максималиста. Но герои романа всё ещё трогали его душу, заставляли сопереживать им. Джаред увлёкся чтением настолько, что не заметил, как Дженсен закончил готовить.<br/>Голос Джареда слегка охрип, ему приходилось набирать в лёгкие как можно больше воздуха, чтобы не запнуться на середине фразы. Он чувствовал себя пловцом, который зашёл в воду после долгого перерыва.<br/>Дженсен не прерывал его. Он устроился за столом рядом с Джаредом с кружкой кофе в руках и думал о чём-то своём, убаюканный рассказом. Когда закончилась очередная глава, Дженсен встрепенулся и положил ладонь на запястье Джареда. <br/>— Спасибо. <br/>Больше он ничего добавлять не стал. А Джаред не спрашивал. Они молча поели, привычно уже убрали со стола и помыли в четыре руки посуду.<br/>Потом Джаред ещё немного почитал вслух, словно убаюкивая растянувшегося под одеялом Дженсена. Спустя полчаса Дженсен провалился в сон.<br/>Джаред выключил свет и, отложив книгу в сторону, устроился рядом. За окном кричала какая-то ночная птица. Джаред, проваливаясь в сон, успел подумать, что вопрос с кроватью больше не поднимался. Их обоих устраивало текущее положение вещей. И хоть это немного смущало, но Джаред готов был признать, что перспектива спать одному  его не порадовала: всё же он являлся не большим любителем дикой природы.<br/>Рядом зашевелился Дженсен, и Джаред повернулся на другой бок, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо. Анализировать что-то уже не было сил, поэтому Джаред решил подумать обо всём завтра.<br/>***<br/>Они ни разу не заговаривали о том, что случилось на ферме. Рана Джареда практически зажила, и Дженсен снял ему швы, убедившись, что всё выглядит нормально. Джареду ещё долгое время нельзя будет поднимать тяжести, поэтому воду и дрова Дженсен по-прежнему носил сам. По вечерам они читали друг другу, вместе готовили или занимались какими-то своими делами. Дженсен научил Джареда штопать дырки, и тот исправно чинил носки, когда те худились. Видимо, его это занятие успокаивало.<br/>Сам Дженсен, хоть никогда этого и не показывал, постоянно находился в напряжении. Он не мог отпустить ситуацию, не получив ответы на свои вопросы. А неизвестных в этой истории было гораздо больше, чем установленных фактов. Это, вкупе с непрекращающимся покалыванием в затылке, указывающим на то, что за ними наблюдают, давило на Дженсена со страшной силой. И однажды плотину прорвало. Ничего удивительного – рано или поздно так должно случиться.<br/>После ужина Дженсен отодвинул в сторону тарелку, а  не убрал её, как обычно это делал, в раковину. Джаред отломил от своего ломтика кусочек хлеба и, прожевав его, вопросительно посмотрел на Дженсена. Тишина между ними буквально звенела. Они оба ощущали её как что-то неестественное, нависающее над головой словно угроза. Наконец, Дженсен поставил кружку на стол и, решившись, заговорил.<br/>— Значит, ты решил сбежать из дома?<br/>Джаред прекратил есть, его ложка замерла над тарелкой, но глаз на Дженсена он не поднял.<br/>— Да. Я уже говорил.<br/>Дженсен понимал, что заходит в опасные воды, которые таят в себе множество сюрпризов, но больше так продолжаться не могло. Им обоим было, что сказать друг другу. Адреналин после случившегося немного схлынул, волнение улеглось, остались только раздражение и любопытство – не слишком удачная комбинация. <br/>— Почему?<br/>— Не думаю, что тебя это касается.<br/>Дженсен хмыкнул и повёл плечом, будто бы стараясь сбросить невидимый груз, который кто-то на него взвалил.<br/>— А я вот думаю, что меня это касается. Я тебя вывез из-под носа людей, которых твой отец нанял для твоих поисков. Я очень сильно рискую. Хотелось бы знать, чего мне еще ждать.<br/>Джаред упрямо поджал губы, но ничего не ответил.<br/>— Мне не нужно напоминать тебе о том, что твой отец  – один из самых влиятельных представителей криминального мира. Если он сложит два и два, то мне придётся очень несладко.<br/>— Ты сам меня позвал.<br/>— Верно. Но ты первым залез ко мне в дом. И следом за этим кто-то спалил мою ферму, пытаясь до тебя добраться. <br/>Джаред бросил недоеденный кусок хлеба на тарелку.<br/>— Я не собирался доставлять никому неприятностей. Просто хотел отсидеться в твоём амбаре. А в дом залез за аптечкой.<br/>— Я знаю. Но потом ты буквально свалился мне на голову, и моя мирная уединённая жизнь полетела к чертям. Послушай, нам обоим будет проще, если ты расскажешь хоть что-то.<br/>— Нечего говорить! – взвился вдруг Джаред. – Мой отец пытался сделать из меня то, чем я быть не хочу и не собираюсь! Он не желал меня слушать. А когда я ушёл, стал травить меня копами, словно какую-то лисицу сворой охотничьих собак. Один из них пытался меня задержать, выхватил нож. Ну и перестарался. Вместо ранения в ногу – продырявленный бок. Я свалился в канаву, а потом просто заполз в ствол сгнившего дерева, который лежал на берегу реки. Прямо как в кино. Предварительно столкнул его в воду. И так вот смог скрыться. Набрёл на твою ферму, убедился, что ты уехал, и залез внутрь. Нажрался таблеток. Я раньше акробатикой занимался, поэтому, когда пришёл в амбар, легко забрался на балку и для надёжности зацепился за неё ремнём. Копы меня не нашли. Только ремень не выдержал. Дальше ты и сам всё знаешь.<br/>Джаред настолько увлёкся, что не заметил, как сжал в ладони нож. Он был не слишком острый, но кожу рассёк. Опомнился Джаред только тогда, когда почувствовал, что Дженсен насильно разжимает ему пальцы.<br/>— Отпусти. Вот так. Молодец. <br/>Джаред даже не поморщился, он не чувствовал боли, вообще ничего не чувствовал. Пока Дженсен не засунул его руку в ведро с колодезной водой.<br/>— Давай. Подержи так. Я сейчас принесу полотенце.<br/>— Ты воду испортил,— пробормотал Джаред.<br/>— Замолчи и держи.<br/>Дженсен взял чистое полотенце и обернул его вокруг реки Джареда, когда кровь перестала лить так сильно. Плотно прижав ткань к ране, Дженсен усадил Джареда на стул и, практически не слушая его бормотания, принялся останавливать кровь.<br/>— После смерти Коула отец совсем с катушек слетел. Всё повторял, что брат нас предал. Как же так, Дженсен? Разве он мог нас предать?<br/>— Уверен, что нет. Не вертись, Джаред, ты мне мешаешь.<br/>— А ты возишься со мной. Как с ребёнком. Это сводит с ума.<br/>— А уж меня-то как сводит.<br/>— Я тебя ненавижу. — Джаред уронил голову Дженсену на плечо и закрыл глаза.<br/>Забинтовав Джареду руку, Дженсен слегка отстранился и, выдохнув, сказал:<br/>— Знаешь, а ведь у тебя есть вполне законный повод.<br/>— Что?<br/>— Моя фамилия Эклз. <br/>— Дженсен Эклз?<br/>Дженсен кивнул.<br/>— Но так звали рейнджера, который…<br/>Джаред поражённо на него уставился, не смея даже мигнуть. Видимо, он с трудом верил в то, что в жизни бывают такие ужасные совпадения.<br/>— Но…<br/>— Тебя это, конечно едва ли утешит... мне жаль. Правда. Но у меня не было выбора.<br/>Джаред едва слышно выдохнул:<br/>— Я знаю.<br/>Дженсен обязательно усмехнулся бы, если бы всё ситуация не подобралась к критической отметке.<br/>— Но я всё равно тебя ненавижу, — горько добавил Джаред.<br/>И ударил Дженсена кулаком в лицо. </p><p>***</p><p>Он ударил той самой рукой, которую недавно порезал. Естественно, рана тут же снова стала кровоточить, но Джаред будто бы этого не замечал. Он с остервенением бросался на Дженсена, стараясь его достать. На стороне Дженсена были опыт и хорошая физическая подготовка, на стороне Джареда – гнев, который придавал ему сил и нежелание противника драться всерьёз.<br/>Дженсен уходил от ударов, блокировал их, старался схватить Джареда за руки, но не пытался причинить серьёзный вред в ответ. <br/>— Из-за тебя всё полетело к чертям!<br/>Убедившись, что вырваться из захвата не получится, Джаред извернулся и со всей силы боднул Дженсена в живот. Тот поражённо охнул, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, но Джареда не выпустил. Они оба повалились на пол, опрокидывая стулья. Дженсен выкрутился и, перекатившись, уселся Джареду на бёрда, прижимая его к полу.<br/>— У меня не было выбора. Он целился мне в голову из ружья!<br/>— Да плевать мне… – Джаред попытался высвободиться, подкидывая бедра вверх, стараясь ударить лбом в лицо, но Дженсен шире в плечах, тяжелее и сильнее, поэтому у Джареда ничего не вышло, и он обессилено опустил голову на пол, признавая поражение. Дженсен лишь в последний момент успел подставить свою ладонь, иначе Джаред обязательно бы ударился затылком о деревянное половое покрытие. Джареда словно все силы покинули разом, он не смотрел Дженсену в глаза, только дышал тяжело, словно загнанный зверь. На нижней его губе выступила капелька крови, и Дженсен наблюдал, не отрываясь. Глядел как загипнотизированный и никак не мог прекратить.<br/>— Ты убил Коула, и отец все свои чаяния перенёс на меня. Ты мою жизнь в ад превратил.<br/>— Я думал, ты мне врезал за то, что я его убил, — произнёс Дженсен, не отрывая взгляда от губ Джареда.<br/>— Я злился тогда, хотел найти тебя и отомстить. Но потом стал злиться на него за то, что так глупо поступил за то, что не имел достаточно ума не угрожать представителю закона оружием. Но и тебя я тоже не простил. И не прощу.<br/>— И не надо. Я сам себя не простил.<br/>Дженсен точно не понял, как так получилось, но вот он удерживал Джареда, стараясь ему не навредить, а потом вдруг расстояние между ними резко сократилось. И Дженсен почувствовал на своём языке солёный вкус чужой крови. Джаред под ним поражённо замер, не отвечая, но и не пытаясь отвернуться. И это нелепая покорность привела Дженсена в чувство. Он рывком поднялся на ноги, беспомощно заозирался по сторонам, схватил со спинки уцелевшего стула свою куртку, быстро сунул ноги в кроссовки, как позже выяснилось, кроссовки Джареда, и, нервно пригладив волосы, отступил к двери.<br/>— Мне нужно немного остыть. Иначе мы оба пожалеем. Я скоро буду.<br/>Закрывая за собой дверь, Дженсен увидел, что Джаред так и продолжил лежать на полу, беспомощно глядя в потолок.<br/>Дженсен не смог бы объяснить, что произошло. Даже под пытками. Он, конечно, давно разобрался в себе, выяснив, что ему одинаково интересна как упругая грудь, так и большие толстые члены. Но до настоящего момента Джаред не вызывал у него ничего кроме желания по-братски взъерошить ему волосы, да слегка подколоть. Джаред был угловатым и нелепым, молодым и отчаянным. Джаред просто был. А у Дженсена за плечами оставалось столько всего, что никаких таких мыслей уже давно не возникало. И вот он поцеловал Джареда, и не знал, что теперь со всем этим делать.<br/>Джаред, конечно, по-своему привлекателен, правда не на столько, чтобы от него нельзя было оторвать глаз. Но когда он лежал под Дженсеном, вырываясь из-за всех сил, то пробуждал нечто непонятное и опасное. Нечто такое, чему сам Дженсен пока не мог дать определения. И это пугало.<br/>Дженсен настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не сразу обратил внимание на маленькую фигурку, продирающуюся сквозь деревья. Когда Дженсен наконец отмер и отвесил себе подзатыльник на недопустимую неосторожность, незнакомая девушка уже поравнялась с ним и вцепилась ему в руку.<br/>— Пожалуйста, помогите! Мне нужна ваша помощь!<br/>Дженсен разжал пальцы девушки, заставляя её отпустить его, и отстранил.<br/>— Что случилось?<br/>— Мои друзья… мы попали в аварию. Я надеялась, что кто-нибудь проедет мимо… Но уже полчаса, а дорога пуста… И я разбила свой телефон.<br/>— Где это произошло?<br/>— Примерно в миле отсюда. Пожалуйста! Вы должны им помочь.<br/>Дженсен вытащил из кармана телефон и проверил сигнал: его не было. Вздохнув, он кивнул девушке:<br/>— Показывай, где.<br/>— Спасибо! Спасибо большое! – незнакомка быстро устремилась между деревьями, а Дженсен последовал за ней. Ситуация ему очень не нравилась, хотя он бы не смог сказать, чем именно. Но он не мог слепо доверять внутреннему чутью, если оно ошиблось, погибнут люди.<br/>— Сколько вас, и что именно случилось?<br/>— Я и два моих друга. Мы ехали не слишком быстро, но тут на дорогу выскочил олень или косуля, я не знаю точно. И Грэг резко вывернул руль вправо... Мы врезались в дерево. Они оба без сознания. А я…<br/>— Хорошо, успокойся. Я разберусь с этим. Вы были пристегнуты?<br/>— Мы с Грэгом да, а вот Митч… Он всё хвастался, что ничего не боится. У него всё лицо в крови и..<br/>— Он сидел спереди?<br/>— Нет, я…<br/>Дженсен внезапно остановился.<br/>— Ты сидела спереди?<br/>— Да! Послушайте, моим друзьям нужна помощь…<br/>— Твой друг вывернул руль вправо?<br/>Девушка робко кивнула, вытирая размазанную по щекам тушь.<br/>— Могу я взглянуть на тебя?<br/>— Что?<br/>Дженсен быстро преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и дернул девушку на себя. На лбу у неё виднелась ссадина, так, словно её швырнуло вперёд, и она ударилась о приборную панель. Но больше никаких видимых повреждений.<br/>Дженсен властно отодвинул в сторону ворот её футболки. Девушка вскрикнула и предприняла попытку вырваться. Дженсен хмыкнул и отпустил её.<br/>— У тебя нет никаких следов на шее и груди. Если бы ты действительно сидела спереди и была пристёгнута ремнём безопасности, а твой приятель вывернул машину вправо, то у тебя должен остаться хоть какой-то след от ремня. При таких ударах резко толкает вперёд. Ремень впивается в кожу. Но у тебя ни царапины. Ты мне врёшь.<br/>Глаза девушки стали огромными от страха. Дженсену хотелось встряхнуть её как следует, чтобы добиться правды, но он не стал этого делать. Просто развернулся на пятках и бросился обратно к домику. Его внимание попытались отвлечь. Значит, всё же следили. И чего-то выжидали. Не дождавшись, стали действовать.<br/>«Только бы успеть. Только бы успеть», – это всё, о чём мог думать Дженсен, пока бежал.<br/>Ворвавшись домик, он ничего не обнаружил. Джареда не оказалось, только его вещи сиротливо валялись по всей комнате. Дженсен выскочил наружу, надеясь найти хоть какие-то следы, желая догнать, остановить… Вокруг стояла оглушительная тишина. Даже трава возле дома не примята. Тот, кто забрал Джареда знал, что делал. <br/>Только вот и Дженсен не был простаком. От его умения читать следы и окружающую обстановку зависела его жизнь.  Поэтому он  быстро вышел из домика и устремился туда, где встретил девушку. Конечно, он не застанет её там, но что-то может быть и прояснится. У него оставалось иного выбора: кроме него никто не собирался помогать Джареду. А Дженсен не мог его отпустить. <br/>***<br/>Дженсен так ничего и не нашёл в лесу, хоть и обошёл место встречи с девушкой, и место предполагаемой аварии несколько раз. Словно кто-то знающий прошёл и стёр все следы. Дженсен винил себя за то, что позволил девчонке уйти, бросился на помощь Джареду, даже не подумав о том, что девчонка может многое рассказать. Джаред так странно на него действовал, что все разумные мысли отступали на второй план, уступая место эмоциям. Эмоции же были недопустимы, они делали его уязвимым. Холодный расчёт выигрывал перед гневом, страхом или симпатией, Дженсен знал это как дважды два. И всё равно поддался чувствам. Забылся. В итоге они оба с Джаредом поплатились.<br/>Вернувшись в домик, Дженсен без сил опустился в кресло и закрыл глаза. Он попытался выстроить в голове хоть какую-то логическую цепочку, которая позволила бы разрулить сложившуюся ситуацию. Вероятнее всего до Джареда добрались люди его отца. Едва ли мистер Падалеки станет убивать или калечить собственного сына, так что, по идее, Джареду ничего не должно было угрожать. Но если брать в расчёт время, которое понадобилось неизвестным, чтобы схватить его, то ситуация сильно усложнялась. Никто не мог знать наверняка, что Дженсен взял Джареда с собой. Джаред ехал в багажнике, между ним и Дженсеном не существовало вообще никакой видимой связи. Сделать какие-нибудь выводы можно, либо, увидев Джареда, залезающего в багажник машины Дженсена, либо наудачу построив предположение о том, что Дженсен решил помочь незнакомому парню с дыркой в боку. На улице Джаред засветился два раза в день приезда: когда выходил из машины и когда сделал Дженсену кофе. Больше он на улице не показывался. Жалюзи на окнах всегда опущены, Дженсен же никак не афишировал присутствие в домике ещё одного человека. Значит, за ними следили с самого начала. То есть, с того момента как Джаред забрался на балку и свалился Дженсену на голову. Возникал закономерный вопрос: почему не схватили Джареда сразу? Почему позволили ему уйти?<br/>Ответа на этот вопрос у Дженсена не было. Можно только строить догадки. Распутать клубок казалось очень сложной задачей. Дженсен пока даже представить себе не мог, как к ней подступиться. Нужно найти отправную точку, от которой по спирали раскручивать перспективу. Вопрос в том, что взять за точку опоры? <br/>Дженсен решил исходить из того, что отец отправил по следу Джареда своих людей и полицию. Тогда получается, что полицейские прозевали Джареда, а люди мистера Падалеки нашли. И дали Джареду уйти, позволили ему сговориться с Дженсеном. Они вели их до домика, чего-то ждали, а потом вдруг стали действовать решительно. Здесь имел значение только один момент: дождались они того, чего хотели или нет? <br/>У Дженсена даже голова разболелась от этих рассуждений. Он глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза. Нужно определиться с дальнейшими действиями. И чем скорее, тем лучше. Логичнее всего сделать вид, что он никогда и не встречал Джареда. Отпустить ситуацию, отстроить ферму и жить дальше. Но Дженсен не мог так поступить, хотя и сам не дал бы ответ, что именно мешало ему выкинуть Джареда из головы. Ясно одно: нужно начинать поиски. Только вот с чего?<br/>Дженсен потёр виски и постарался сконцентрироваться. Мысли в голове путались, никак не получалось выделить главное. Тут его взгляд зацепился за лежавшие посреди коридора резиновые сапоги, с налипшими к подошве комьями земли. Дженсен машинально встал и, подняв сапоги, поставил их на место. «Джареду бы не понравилось, что они здесь валяются», — подумалось Дженсену. Мысль была неправильная и какая-то дикая, но избавиться от неё не получалось. Горло сдавило спазмом, захотелось выругаться и разбить что-нибудь. Джаред настолько въелся под кожу, что даже когда его не стало, всё равно продолжал влиять на Дженсена, заставляя действовать по привычному алгоритму. Это просто с ума сводило.<br/>Один сапог упал на бок, Дженсен потянулся, чтобы его поправить, и замер. Внутри что-то было спрятано. Дженсен засунул руку и вытащил на свет божий маленький аккуратный свёрток из пергамента. Развернув его, он обнаружил несколько некрупных камешков и клочок бумаги.  Мелким торопливым почерком в записке Джаред написал: «Отец ищет меня из-за них. Хочу, чтобы они достались тебе».<br/>Дженсен обессилено опустился на пол. Теперь ситуация несколько прояснилась. Завернув камни в пергамент, Дженсен засунул их в карман своей куртки и поспешно вышел на улицу. Заведя машину, он направил её в сторону шоссе, сжимая в ладони мобильный. Теперь, когда у него появилась зацепка, Дженсен знал, с чего начнёт.</p><p>***</p><p>Дженсен совсем не чувствовал себя виноватым, когда в половине четвёртого утра стучал в дверь своей давней подруги. Он был абсолютно уверен в том, что его рассказ её очень заинтересует. Работа занимала значительную часть жизни Фелиции, из-за чего она часто ссорилась с мужем. Именно Фелиция помогла Дженсену во времена заварушки с убийством старшего сына Падалеки. Действия Дженсена тогда квалифицировали как необходимую самооборону, но чувства, которые испытывал безутешный отец, могли толкнуть главу преступного синдиката на неизящную месть, поэтому Фелиция помогала Дженсену залечь на дно. Судя по тому, что Дженсен остался жив, у неё неплохо получалось.<br/>Оставалось надеяться, что за столь раннюю побудку она собственноручного его не пристрелит.<br/>Дверь открылась с тихим скрипом. Фелиция встретила его во всеоружии: в рабочем костюме, с аккуратно уложенными волосами  и  с явно свежим макияжем . Дженсен мысленно поблагодарил небеса за удачное стечение обстоятельств. Фелиция оглядела Дженсена с ног до головы, решительно захлопнула за собой дверь и сказала:<br/>— Том ещё спит. Поговорим в машине. <br/>Дженсен не стал с ней спорить и сел на водительское сиденье. Фелиция очень сильно дорожила мужем и не хотела вмешивать его в опасные и темные делишки, в которые сама вляпывалась регулярно. А появление старого друга на пороге её дома среди ночи и без предварительного звонка явно попахивало чем-то не совсем законным.<br/>Фелиция села на соседнее сиденье и захлопнула дверцу машины.<br/>— Рассказывай.<br/>— Ты хоть иногда чему-нибудь удивляешься?<br/>— Дженсен, у меня нет времени на подобную ерунду. Мы с Тамо сейчас ведём параллельно несколько дел, которые доставляют нам неприятности. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я выделила тебе время, начинай рассказывать.<br/>Дженсен пожал плечами и, вытащив из кармана свёрток, аккуратно положил ей на колени.<br/>— Разворачивай осторожно. Постарайся не палиться. Я не уверен в том, что не привёл за собой хвост.<br/>Фелиция хмыкнула и стала смотреть прямо перед собой, заставляя Дженсена поддерживать дурацкую, лишённую смысла беседу. В это время она ловко развернула сверток и искоса взглянула на его содержимое. <br/>— Твою мать, Дженсен! Где ты это взял?<br/>— В сапоге. Резиновом.<br/>— Ты издеваешься?<br/>— Вовсе нет.<br/>Фелиция быстро сняла с себя пиджак и набросила его себе на колени.<br/>— Едем ко мне в офис. Там ты нам с Тамо всё и расскажешь.<br/>Дженсен завёл машину и вывел её на дорогу. Как это ни странно, доехали они без всяких приключений. Может быть, хвоста за ними на самом деле не было, по крайней мере, как Дженсен не вглядывался, не мог обнаружить на пустынной дороге никаких других машин. Непонятно только, хорошо это или плохо. Всё слишком странно.<br/>В офисе их встретил Тамо, которого Дженсен видел всего пару раз. Они перебросились парой дежурных фраз, но Фелиция прервала поток взаимной вежливости, опустив на стеклянные стены кабинета жалюзи и положив свёрток на стол.<br/>— У нас новые обстоятельства, Тамо. Сейчас Дженсен расскажет нам, где он эти обстоятельства взял, а потом нужно будет подкорректировать операцию с учетом новых данных.<br/>Дженсен вкратце рассказал Фелиции всё, что случилось с ним за последнее время. Она ни разу не перебила, только хмурила брови, словно что-то обдумывала про себя. Дженсену это молчание нравилось гораздо меньше, чем брань или проклятия: Фелиция вела себя как агент при исполнении, а не как друг, что ярче всего обрисовывало серьёзность сложившейся ситуации.<br/>— И за всё это время тебе и разу в голову не пришло сообщить мне, Дженсен?<br/>— Я не знал про камни! А со всем остальным надеялся справиться сам.<br/>— Полиция, Дженсен, которая перешла на другую сторону. Один этот факт уже сам по себе заслуживает упоминания. <br/>— Я не был уверен, что Джаред говорил правду.<br/>Фелиция вздохнула и села в кресло, признавая бессмысленность дальнейших разбирательств. Тамо сочувственно сжал её плечо и протянул ей кружку с кофе.<br/>— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Фелиция, — слушай, мне удалось хоть немного поспать, а ты торчишь здесь со вчерашнего утра. В комнате отдыха неплохой диван, я сама лично пару раз проверяла. Может быть, ты поспишь хотя бы пару часов, пока я вправляю Дженсену мозги. А потом  я тебя разбужу, и мы решим, что будем делать дальше?<br/>Тамо перевёл взгляд с неё на Дженсена, понимающе усмехнулся и кивнул.<br/>— Если понадоблюсь, я под синим одеялом. Не перепутай. Коэн ужасен спросонья.<br/>И он вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.<br/>— Ты ему не доверяешь?<br/>Фелиция мотнула головой:<br/>— Ему я доверяю больше, чем тебе. Не обижайся. Но сейчас он не услышит ничего такого, чего уже не знает. А его силы и внимание сегодня пригодятся нам обоим. Так что пусть поспит. А ты сиди, слушай и не перебивай.<br/>Дженсен молча кивнул, соглашаясь. Ему до смерти хотелось кофе, аромат которого витал в воздухе, но он так и не решился попросить, а Фелиция, раздражённая его беспечностью, кажется, не собиралась ничего ему предлагать.<br/>— Я изложу очень кратко, лишние детали тебе всё равно не помогут. Камни, что завёрнуты у тебя в пергаменте, – это бриллианты. Когда-то они составляли один уникальным алмаз, называющийся «Тигровый глаз». Название он получил за удивительный цвет. Его  нашли в 1913 году, обработали и продали в частную коллекцию. Потом камень разделили на три части между тремя братьями, цена естественно значительно снизилась, но такова оказалась прихоть владельца. Он верил, что подобным образом сможет защитить сыновей от ссор и не посеять между ними раздор. Позже камни оказались в руках Тима Падалеки. Тебя не интересует, как, главное, что пролилось достаточно крови, чтобы он оказался за решёткой на веки вечные. Но нам не удалось доказать причастность Падалеки. Так как вовремя обыска мы не нашли у него камни. Пока всё понятно?<br/>Дженсен уловил суть, поэтому он кивнул, соглашаясь.<br/>— Камни были спрятаны. Мы не знали, кем и куда. Подозрения появились, когда в национальном парке застрелили старшего сына Падалеки.<br/>— Но…<br/>— Я попросила меня не перебивать.<br/>Дженсену пришлось замолчать.<br/>— Коул что-то искал в тех местах, ты спугнул его, и он готов был пустить в ход оружие. Ты его застрелил. Позже мы все обшарили, но так и не смогли выяснить, что же искал в тот день старший отпрыск могущественного короля преступного мира на берегу реки. Оставалось только обеспечить твою безопасность, что мы и сделали. Правда Падалеки и не делал попыток тебя достать. Я всё задавалась вопросом: почему? Ведь ты убил его сына. Да, это была самооборона, но разве для отца это имеет какое-то значение? Думаю, что нет. Во всём этом существовал какой-то смысл, но только теперь я начинаю догадываться, что к чему. А ты?<br/>— Не очень. Я лучше ориентируюсь на местности, чем строю догадки.<br/>— Именно поэтому ты работаешь в поле, а я изучаю бумажки.<br/>— Я давно уже не работаю. И я охранял не поле, а лес.<br/>— Ты понял, о чём я говорю. Так вот, только три человека знали наверняка, где камни: сам Тим и два его сына. И когда старший не нашёл камни на прежнем месте, отец заподозрил, что их взял младший сын. Ему стало просто не до тебя, он опасался змеи, которую пригрел на груди. И был, в общем-то, не так уж не прав. Камни взял Джаред, как мы видим. Вопрос в том, зачем он оставил их тебе?<br/>— Не хотел, чтобы они оказались в руках отца?<br/>— Именно. Пока Джаред знает, где камни, но молчит, он жив. Как только камни окажутся в руках Падалеки, Джаред умрёт.<br/>Дженсен невольно задержал дыхание, борясь с дурнотой. Страшно даже представить, что сейчас происходило с Джаредом. На что готов Падалеки, чтобы получить ответы…<br/>— У нас на руках все козыри. Самые правильное, что мы можем сделать – попытаться обменять камни на Джареда и взять Падалеки с поличным. <br/>Фелиция сделала большой глоток кофе и посмотрела прямо на Дженсена:<br/>— Ты готов на время вернуться в строй?<br/>Дженсен ответил ей мрачным взглядом.<br/>— Придётся использовать тебя как курьера. Это опасно. И ты не обязан делать это. А ещё выступать на суде и давать показания. Я пойму, если для тебя это слишком.<br/>Дженсен усмехнулся и, потянувшись через стол, отобрал наконец у Фелиции кружку с кофе. С наслаждением сделав глоток, будто курильщик, который не курил несколько лет и вновь вдохнул полной грудью пьянящий вкус никотина, Дженсен блаженно вздохнул.<br/>— Слишком — это когда у тебя песок в трусах после торопливого секса на пляже. А то, что ты предлагаешь — самоубийство. <br/>Фелиция хмыкнула и откинулась на спинку стула, внимательно погладывая на Дженсена.<br/>— Но у меня со смертью особые отношения, поэтому я не откажусь сыграть в русскую рулетку. Люблю, когда воздух пахнет озоном перед грозой. Это меня будоражит.<br/>Когда Дженсен рассмеялся, Фелиция смяла листок бумаги и кинула образовавшийся шарик в Дженсена.<br/>— А я и забыла, какой ты придурок.<br/>— Дуракам везёт, — ответил Дженсен и сделал ещё один глоток кофе.</p><p>***</p><p>Прежде чем приступить к разработке плана операции, Фелиция разбудила Тамо и Коэна. Последний оказался шумным, подвижным мужчиной примерно тридцати лет с тёмными взлохмаченными волосами и выразительной мимикой. Он был ниже Тамо ростом, но неплохо сложен. У него никак не получалось усидеть на месте, поэтому всё время, пока Филиция и Тамо исписывали один листок за другим, вычерчивая непонятные Дженсену схемы, Мэтт расхаживал по кабинету и вставлял свои замечания.<br/>— Давить будем на то, что вы с Джаредом — любовники.<br/>Дженсен так устал, что даже возмутиться как следует не смог. Он только склонил голову на бок и вопросительно вздёрнул вверх одну бровь.<br/>Тамо присел на край стола и подвинул к Дженсену один из листов.<br/>— Джаред стырил камни, ты убил парня, который за ними пришёл. Джаред сбежал с камнями и укрылся на твоей ферме. Логично, что между вами что-то есть.<br/>— Деловые отношения? Мы продаём камни и делим деньги пополам?<br/>— Не выйдёт, — Тамо быстро опроверг выдвинутое предложение, — у тебя все камни. Джаред в руках у отца и вполне может совсем не вернуться. С чего вдруг ты решил вернуть камни в обмен на Джареда? Продай их и скройся так далеко, как только сможешь.<br/>— Зато в то, что у нас пламенная любовь, и я как последний идиот попёрся вырывать возлюбленного из лап дракона, Падалеки, несомненно, поверит.<br/>— Может и не поверить. Но вы всё так чисто сыграли, что даже я бы поверил, — хмыкнул Тамо.<br/>— Он прав, — вмешалась Фелиция, — то, что Джаред не натурал, а би – известный факт. В колледже он зажигал как с девочками, так и с мальчиками. А ты, наш суровый лесник, вообще не был замечен в романах с женщинами…<br/>— Ты же меня отшила, — вставил Дженсен.<br/>— … так что, никто не удивится, что на фоне совместной авантюры между вами вспыхнула страсть. Ты слишком благородный, чтобы дать Джареду умереть. Вот и готов обменять его на камни. Как-то так. Главное, чтобы обмен состоялся хотя бы на словах. А дальше уже группа захвата вмешается и всех упакует.<br/>— Как-то всё слишком просто, вам не кажется.<br/>— На самом деле всё очень непросто. Надо аккуратно слить нужным людям инфу о том, что камни у тебя, и ты не прочь их сбыть с рук с обмен на кое-что конкретное. Организовать встречу и не раскрыть себя раньше времени. Ну и выжить. Самая сложная часть, между прочим.<br/>Дженсен скривился:<br/>— Думаю, не сложнее, чем отпугивать медведя хлопушкой.<br/>— У медведя нет пушки, — влез Мэтт, — а у этих ребят будет. И не одна.<br/>— Если Падалеки заберёт камни и скроется, у нас может не быть второго шанса. Он заляжет так глубоко, что и не выковыряешь. Поэтому прищучить босса — наша главная цель.<br/>— И если ситуация того потребует, вы позволите ему убить Джареда.<br/>Слова Дженсена были встречены гробовой тишиной. Фелиция постучала ручкой по столу, словно обдумывая подходящий ответ, потом сказала, повернувшись к Дженсену:<br/>— Наша цель — спасти всех, кого сможем.<br/>— Мило. Ведь ты не раз мне сама говорила, что мы не можем спасти всех, — огрызнулся Дженсен.<br/>— Я лишь беру в рассмотрение тот факт, что Джаред может быть уже мёртв, — устало ответила Фелиция, — но, чтобы получить камни, Падалеки может об этом и смолчать. Мы не узнаем наверняка, пока обмен не состоится.<br/>— Ясно. <br/>— Поэтому, давайте все будем делать свою работу и надеяться на благополучный исход.<br/>Дженсен ответил молчанием, решая пока не спорить.<br/>— Итак, — сказал Мэтт, пододвигая к Дженсену компьютер, — я здесь именно для того, чтобы организовать утечку. Я так основательно разворошил пчелиное гнездо, теперь ход за тобой. <br/>— Тебе нужно вернуться обратно в домик и ждать. Мы организуем наблюдение.<br/>— Не боитесь вспугнуть зверя?<br/>— Наши люди знаю, что делают, Дженсен. Мы будем действовать очень аккуратно.<br/>— Ну как знаете.<br/>— Когда они выйдут на связь, не соглашайся сразу, требуй гарантий. Если попытаются применить силу, скажи, что всё уже продумал, и в случае твоего исчезновения все местные газеты получат письма счастья с координатами места, где спрятаны камни. Соглашайся только на обмен. Если звери окажутся непонятливыми, то наши парни быстро их обезвредят.<br/>Дженсен кивнул, соглашаясь. <br/>— Ещё кое-что. На всякий случай, — Мэтт протянул ему небольшую круглую штуку чёрного цвета. По виду она напоминала гладкую пластмассовую таблетку, — тебе придётся её проглотить.<br/>— Что? Это ещё зачем?<br/>— Это маячок. Мы не хотим тобой рисковать. Если они тебя обыщут, никто ничего не найдёт. Сигнал закодирован. Только мы сможем его расшифровать.<br/>— А как же всякие устройства для поиска таких штук?<br/>— Те, что снаружи или под кожей легко обнаружить. Такую же найти не сможет никто. Слишком глубоко. Ну, ты понимаешь. Это моя гордость.<br/>— И что, в желудке не растворится?<br/>Мэтт разочарованно пожал плечами:<br/>— Она одноразовая. Продержится внутри около недели, потом вполне может испортиться под действием кислоты. Ну и выводится естественным путем, так что к повторному применению непригодна.<br/>Дженсена даже передёрнуло, когда он представил себе это повторное применение, но таблетку всё-таки проглотил.<br/>Когда Тамо и Мэтт вышли из кабинета, к нему подошла Фелиция и положила руку на плечо, стараясь подбодрить.<br/>— Я знаю, что вопреки всем моим указаниям, если возникнет необходимость, ты дашь Падалеки уйти, лишь бы спасти Джареда. Не позволяй чувствам затуманивать твой разум. Действуй только тогда, когда будешь знать наверняка. Иначе мы все проиграем.<br/>Дженсен хотел возразить ей, что вовсе не собирается ставить ради Джареда всю операцию под угрозу. Но так и не смог найти подходящие слова. Где-то в глубине души он знал, что подруга была права, хоть и не хотел себе в этом признаваться. Что-то в лохматом неуклюжем Джареде располагало к себе, и Дженсен совсем не хотел, чтобы он погиб.<br/>— Я постараюсь.<br/>Фелиция крепко его обняла и улыбнулась.<br/>— Береги себя.<br/>— Ты тоже.<br/>На этом они расстались.</p><p>***</p><p>Дженсен совсем не удивился, вернувшись в домик и обнаружив внутри незваного гостя. В кресле возле камина сидел весьма довольный собой шериф Шеппард и плотоядно улыбался. Они какое-то время молча разглядывали друг друга, пока Дженсен не решил, что с него вполне достаточно разных нелепых игр. Бросив на стол ключи от машины, Дженсен сел на стул напротив Шеппарда и спросил:<br/>— Что вам нужно?<br/>Шериф снял шляпу и небрежно бросил её  на стол через плечо Дженсена. Дженсену стоило огромных усилий сохранить самообладание и не бросится на Шеппарда с кулаками. Подчёркнутое превосходство невероятно бесило: Шеппард вёл себя так, словно весь мир принадлежал ему одному.<br/>— Ты в детстве когда-нибудь что-нибудь коллекционировал?<br/> Дженсена даже передёрнуло, когда он это услышал.<br/>— Мы собрались здесь, чтобы вспоминать моё детство?<br/>Шеппард пожал плечами и подался немного вперёд, ухмыляясь.<br/>— Как мне кажется, сейчас самое время.<br/>— Что тебе нужно? — уже не скрывая своего раздражения, чётко выговаривая каждое слово, спросил Дженсен. Он из последних сил пытался не сорваться и не врезать кулаком по белоснежным зубам шерифа и не стереть с лица отвратительную улыбку его же собственной кровью. Шериф видимо почувствовал, что ещё немного, и Дженсен вцепится ему зубами в горло. Поэтому хмыкнул и поправил воротник форменной рубашки.<br/>— Один мой друг хочет обновить свою коллекцию. Взамен он готов отдать кое-что из своих личных запасов.<br/>Дженсен не понял, как вскочил со стула и ринулся вперёд. За его спиной раздался лязг и грохот, обернувшись, Дженсен увидел, что стул упал на пол, его спинка зацепила старую стиранную синюю скатерть. Со стола упала ваза с цветами, которые Дженсен лично собрал и поставил в воду по просьбе Джареда. На полу образовалась лужа, и именно звук капающей воды привёл Дженсена в чувство. Он заставил себя разжать пальцы на шее шерифа и опустить занесённый кулак. Шеппард поморщился, но не сдвинулся с места. Отстранив нависшего над ним Дженсена, Марк поправил взлохмаченные во время возни волосы и стряхнул с плеча невидимую пылинку.<br/>— Мне передать, что ты отказываешься от сделки?<br/>Дженсен несколько раз глубоко вздохнул через нос и успокоился. Собрав разбросанные по полу цветы, Дженсен безжалостно выбросил их в мусорное ведро. Вытерев лужу на полу, Дженсен поднял стул и поставил его место. Убедившись в том, что может владеть собой, он повернулся к шерифу и следующие слова буквально выдавил из себя:<br/>— Передай своему боссу, что если он вернёт Джареда, я отдам ему камни.<br/>Марк снова усмехнулся и достал из кармана мобильный телефон. Проследив за его движением, Дженсен нехотя добавил:<br/>— Здесь связь не ловит.<br/>— О, — оскалился Марк, — у меня особенный оператор. Не волнуйся так, Дженсен.<br/>Когда на том конце ответили, Шеппард отрывисто бросил: «Он согласен. Ждите», и положил трубку. Потом достал из внутреннего кармана небольшую бутылку питьевой воды и отвернул крышку.<br/>— Тебе придётся выпить. Извини. Меры предосторожности, сам понимаешь.<br/>Дженсен нерешительно повертел бутылку в руках, но пить не спешил.<br/>— Убьёте меня и никогда не узнаете, где камни.<br/>— Ну что ты, Дженсен. Никто не собирается покушаться на твою жизнь. Это же скучно.<br/>Дженсен мог отказаться и выйти из игры. Мог взъяриться и вылить содержимое бутылки Шеппарду в глотку. Но ни одного из этих действий не помогло бы Джареду. Поэтому Дженсен залпом выпил воду, затем рывком выдернул Марка из кресла и занял его место.<br/>— Придётся немного подождать. <br/>Дженсен не смог отказать себе в удовольствии и запустил пластиковой упаковкой Шеппарду в голову. Она с забавным треском врезалась ему в лоб, отскочила и упала на пол. Дженсен почувствовал, что улыбается словно идиот. Марк не обратил на его выходку никакого внимания. Он подошёл к Дженсену и взял его за руку, укладывая пальцы ему на запястье.<br/>— О, — протянул Дженсен, — у тебя уши разного размера, — и, вытянув руки, попытался приблизить лицо шерифа. Чтобы разглядеть его лучше. Шеппард вырвался из его цепких объятий и больно щелкнул Дженсена по носу.<br/>— Ты просто конченный идиот.<br/>Дженсен хотел сказать в ответ что-то обидное, но не смог. Его губы не слушались, они словно онемели. Веки отяжелели и закрылись сами собой. Вскоре Дженсен провалился в блаженную темноту и вообще ничего больше не чувствовал.</p><p>***</p><p>Дженсен пришёл в себя оттого, что кто-то вылил ему за шиворот ледяную воду. Он постарался встряхнуться, чтобы избавится от расползающегося по всему телу колючего холода, но добился только того, что капли стали стекать ему на поясницу. Стало только хуже.<br/>— Очнулся, наконец, — над самым его ухом раздался насмешливый голос с характерной хрипотцой. Дженсен поднял голову и посмотрел на человека, склонившегося над ним. Это был пожилой мужчина, волосы которого давно тронула седина. Возраст практически не отпечатался на его фигуре, но лицо хранило опыт прожитых лет: в уголках глаз, на лбу, возле носа залегли глубокие морщины, подбородок поплыл, а щеки впали. Глаза холодно и внимательно смотрели прямо на Дженсена, и от этого становилось не по себе. Захотелось отвернуться или хотя бы отвести взгляд, но Дженсен не мог себе этого позволить. Перед врагом нельзя выказывать слабости, поэтому Дженсен упорно смотрел глаза в глаза и старался не выдавать охвативших его чувств.<br/>— Это хорошо, что ты к нам вернулся, Дженсен. Нужно многое обсудить.<br/>Дженсен попытался пожать плечами, но действие лекарства, которым его накачали, ещё не закончилось, так что вышло что-то отдалённо напоминающее расслабленный жест. Его собеседник хмыкнул и отошёл.<br/>— Ты ведь понимаешь, зачем здесь?<br/>— Конечно, — произнёс Дженсен, едва справляясь с собственным языком, который будто прилип к небу.<br/>— Чтобы у тебя не возникло никаких иллюзий: я знаю про то, что тебя вело ФБР. Но Марк сделал так, что никто не сможет обнаружить направление, в котором тебя увезли. Агенты, конечно, знают свою работу, но и мои люди тоже не за просто так едят свой хлеб. Мы обыскали тебя. Так что, если ты надеешься на жучок или что-то подобное — зря. Ты один на один с опасностью, Дженсен. Помощи не будет. Так что не советую строить из себя героя.<br/>— Я и не собирался. Мне это не нужно. Я лишь использовал ФБР в своих целях. <br/>— Да? Интересно, каких же.<br/>Дженсен постарался удержать на лице эмоции, которые чувствовал лишь самым краешком своего сердца. Как изобразить неподдельный интерес, безумное желание защитить и отчаяние, когда вообще ничего не чувствуешь из-за дурмана. Когда не разобрался в самом себе? Дженсен не знал ответа на этот вопрос, но выбора у него всё равно не оставалось. Поэтому он постарался отречься от всего внешнего и просто играть.<br/>— Они помогли мне выйти на вас.<br/>— Ясно. Ну вот, — мужчина сел на диван и облокотился на спинку, глядя на Дженсена будто бы с жалостью, — ты нашёл меня. Зачем хоть искал?<br/>— Предложить сделку.<br/>Тим Падалеки, а это, несомненно, был именно он — кто ещё мог без малейших колебаний украсть человека из-под носа федералов; сделал вид, что ему крайне интересно вести диалог. Но оставалось  только догадываться, что он думал обо всём этом на самом деле. <br/>Весь его облик кричал только об одном: опасность. Дженсен привык иметь дело с диким зверем, хорошо различал его настроение, поэтому без труда увидел в Падалеки сытого лиса, играющего со своей добычей. Той казалось, что она вот-вот вырвется на свободу, а на самом деле её выпустили лишь на мгновение, чтобы снова схватить. Жестоко и бессмысленно. Но это у лис в крови. <br/>Сейчас Падалеки играл с Дженсеном, пытаясь внушить ему мысль о том, что в нём заинтересованы. Но как только Дженсен на это поведётся, ловушка захлопнется. Но выбора у Дженсена всё равно не было, он должен играть свою партию до самого конца. Чтобы выжить. Надежда оставалась только на странное изобретение Коэна и оперативность федеральных агентов и лично Фелиции. Так что Дженсен продолжил отыгрывать сценарий.<br/>— Хотел обменять камни на Джареда. Мне они совершенно ни к чему. А вам, как я понял, нужны позарез. Мне же крайне необходим ваш сын. Поэтому, я надеюсь, что мы договоримся.<br/>Падалеки как-то странно хмыкнул и закинул ногу на ногу вальяжным движением. Рядом с ним тут же появился какой-то невзрачный мужчина и протянул стакан с жидкостью, напоминавшей виски.<br/>— Почему ты решил, что сможешь торговаться? Я ведь вполне в состоянии вытащить из тебя признание. Всего пара часов в компании моих людей, и ты сам всё расскажешь.<br/>— Я предвидел подобный поворот и подготовился. Если в шесть часов я лично не отдам распоряжение одному своему товарищу, все средства массовой информации получат сообщение о местонахождении камней. Вы уверены, что будете первым, кто до них доберётся?<br/>— Интересно, — протянул Падалеки.<br/>— Послушайте. Мне всё это не к чему. Я всего лишь хочу вернуть Джареда. Как только он будет в безопасности, вы получите назад свои камни.<br/>— Джареда, значит, — снова хмыкнул Падалеки, и от его отстраненных интонаций у Дженсена сердце едва не пропустило удар. Дело принимало совсем скверный оборот. — Что же. Приведите ему Джареда.<br/>Через несколько минут два крепких парня втащили в комнату сгорбившуюся фигуру и швырнули её на пол. Джаред рухнул на колени, и голова его мотнулась в сторону. Дженсен успел заметить багровые и фиолетовые следы на лице, искусанные в кровь губы, слипшиеся от пота и крови волосы закрывали глаза, нос распух. Одежда пропиталась чем-то тёмным, с такого расстояния Дженсен не мог сказать наверняка кровь это или просто грязь. Он надеялся, что Падалеки проявит милосердие к собственному сыну, но жестоко ошибся. Тому было всё равно, его интересовал лишь результат. Кажется, Джареда методично избивали, пытаясь выколотить из него правду. Возможно, топили, судя по неровному дыханию, и бог знает, что ещё делали. Дженсен дёрнулся вперёд, но в последний момент смог остаться на месте. Сейчас он только навредил бы. Нужно ждать, смотреть и ждать. И это хуже всего. Ощущения были такие, словно с Дженсена самого живьём сдирали кожу.<br/>Один из парней ухватил Джареда за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на Дженсена. В покрасневших, каких-то потухших глазах на миг мелькнуло узнавание и тут же исчезло. Тим Падалеки подошёл к сыну и с какой-то извращённой нежностью погладил его по волосам.<br/>— Видите ли, Дженсен. Я вынужден вам отказать. Мой сын совершил предательство. Я не могу простить подобный проступок. Мне очень горько это говорить, но он заслуживает смерти.<br/>Дженсен подался вперёд,  вкладывая в слова весь гнев, который медленно в нём пробуждался.<br/>— Если вы его хоть пальцем ещё раз тронете, никогда не увидите своих камней.<br/>Падалеки  послушно опустил руку и отошёл от Джареда. Обманчивая покорность — опасная и непредсказуемая. Дженсен попытался освободить руки, связанные за спиной, но от его попыток узлы только сильнее затягивались.<br/>— Мы долго пытались уговорить Джареда рассказать, куда он дел камни. Он отказался это сделать. Думаю, вы с ним из одного теста. Мы лишь зря потратим время на ненужную болтовню. Но к любому человеку можно найти подход. Уверен, ваш язык развяжется, если я сделаю так.<br/>Падалеки достал пистолет и взвёл курок. Он медленно обернулся к сыну и, не раздумывая, прострелил ему ногу в районе бедра. Джаред был настолько измучен, что даже не закричал. Он лишь дернулся и рухнул на пол, лицом вниз. Рядом с ним быстро образовалась лужа крови.<br/>«Он мог задеть артерию!» — это единственная связанная мысль, которая билась в голове у Дженсена. Он пытался вырваться из пут, добраться до Джареда и его отца. Растерзать одного и спасти другого. Но сильные руки удержали его на месте.<br/>— Стойте! Он истечет кровью. Ему нужно помочь. Не надо! Пожалуйста! Позвольте мне…<br/>Падалеки быстро подошёл к нему и ударил Дженсена по лицу.<br/>— Скажите, где камни, Дженсен.<br/>— Я не знаю! — закричал Дженсен в отчаянии.  Падалеки выслушал его равнодушно и снова подошёл к сыну.<br/>— Сейчас я прострелю вторую ногу. И это будет ваша вина, Дженсен. Вы слишком упрямы.<br/>— Нет! Не смейте! Клянусь, я не знаю! Не трогайте Джареда! Не трогайте его!<br/>Грянул второй выстрел. Дженсен почувствовал, что летит куда-то в бездну. Его захлестнуло отчаяние. Он рванулся из последних сил и внезапно оказался на коленях. Его больше никто не держал. На полу распростерся Тим Падалеки. В затылке у него зияла дыра, вокруг набежало довольно много крови. Он определённо был мёртв. Возле стены стоял Марк с пистолетом в руках. В комнате стояла оглушительная тишина, никто, кажется, даже не дышал. Потом сразу пять стволов оказались подняты в сторону Шеппарда.  Конец казался неизбежным.<br/>И тут комнату наводнили клики: «Всем бросить оружие, ФБР!» «Полиция, никому не двигаться!» Наступил полный хаос. Дженсен же словно ничего не слышал, он подполз к Джареду и попытался перевернуть его плечом, но ничего не вышло.<br/>— Эй, приятель. Не смей засыпать. Ты должен оставаться со мной.<br/>Потом кто-то отодвинул Дженсена в сторону. Это был Марк. Дженсен зарычал и бросился на него, но сильный удар в лицо отбросил его в сторону.<br/>— Не мешай, некогда с тобой возиться. Нужно остановить кровь.<br/>Потом кто-то что-то вколол Дженсену, и он отключился с мыслью о том, что обязательно должен увидеть лицо Джареда. Обязан. Сквозь наползающий туман он чувствовал, что его куда-то везут, но мрак оказался сильнее, и Дженсен провалился в него окончательно.</p><p>***</p><p>Дженсена выписали из больницы на следующий день. К Джареду его не пустили, так как он не член семьи. Палату охраняли сразу два хмурых агента ФБР. Врач не стал делиться с Дженсеном информацией о том, как прошла операция. Когда Дженсен попытался настоять, охранники проводили его на выход, где сдали на руки Фелиции.<br/>— Успокойся, — подруга буквально силой впихнула его на пассажирское сидение, — тебе нужно дать показания. Я узнала, как всё прошло у Джареда, и расскажу тебе по дороге.<br/>Она сунула ему в руки стаканчик с кофе и завела машину. Всю дорогу пока Фелиция делилась сведениями, Дженсен молчал. Накатившая волна отступила, и он почувствовал себя опустошенным и больным. Хотелось домой, в душ и под одеяло. Казалось, он сможет проспать вечность. <br/>— Кровотечение удалось остановить. Он в тяжёлом состоянии, но поправится. У него многочисленные гематомы, сломано три пальца, есть ожоги на спине, животе и бедрах. Вырвано два зуба. Врачи нашли в легких воду. Пока не ясно, но скорее всего ещё и сотрясение. Трещина в ребре…<br/>— Хватит, — прервал её Дженсен.<br/>— Он поправится, Дженсен. Ты его спас.<br/>— Из-за меня у него дыра в ноге. Если бы я сказал, где чёртовы камни…<br/>— Они убили бы вас обоих. Ты ведь понимаешь это? <br/>Дженсен ничего не ответил и закрыл глаза.<br/>— Наши люди потеряли тебя. Я не могу сказать, как так вышло, но Марк смог умыкнуть тебя прямо у них под носом. Мы нашли тебя только по сигналу маячка. Он был слабый, нам пришлось повозиться.… Прости, Дженсен.<br/>— Ты не виновата. Ты же не знала, что так будет.<br/>— Никто не знал. Кроме полиции, конечно. Но они не стали ставить нас в известность. Извечная борьба между копами и федералами. Шеппард несколько лет работал под прикрытием. Копал под Падалеки. Если бы мы знали…<br/>Дженсен молча кивнул, соглашаясь. Но говорить ничего не стал. Бессмысленно.<br/>— Так или иначе, в том, чья это вина, будет разбираться руководство. Ты дашь показания и вернёшься домой. Страховая компания вычислила поджигателя. <br/>Дженсен открыл один глаз и вопросительно уставился на Фелицию.<br/>— Это Дон Трапм, твой сосед.<br/>— Что?<br/>— Я тоже удивилась. Мы ошибались, думая, что это дело рук Падалеки, как оказалось, твою ферму пожёг человек, с которым ты регулярно здоровался. Он объяснил это тем, что твоя ферма расположена в аномальной зоне. И её населяют силы зла.<br/>Дженсен уронил голову на приборную панель. Ему даже в самом нелепом сне такое присниться не могло. Дон выглядел обычным старичком, который иногда нёс чушь про НЛО и зону 51, но чтобы вот так… Это у Дженсена в голове не укладывалось.<br/>— Страховая компания тебе всё возместила. Они перевели деньги. Можешь начинать строительство, как только  со всем разберёшься.<br/>— А что будет с Джаредом?<br/>— Он станет жить так, как захочет, когда его выпишут. Имущество Падалеки, которое государство не конфискует, достанется ему. Состояние не маленькое. Будет над чем подумать.<br/>Больше Дженсен ничего не спрашивал. Он дал показания, подписал нужные бумаги и вернулся в свой маленький городок. Снял номер в дешёвой гостинице, принял душ и лег спать. Через пару дней съездил в округ, чтобы заказать стройматериалы. Через неделю восстановил веранду и перебрался обратно на ферму. Через пару недель восстановил часть крыши. А через месяц на крыльце его полуразрушенного дома появился Джаред.<br/>Он поставил сумку возле порога и посмотрел на Дженсена.<br/>Ничего не говоря, Дженсен протянул ему свою кружку с кофе и открыл дверь на веранду, пропуская его внутрь.<br/>Через полтора месяца они восстановили загон для лошадей и конюшню. А ещё через пару недель Роб привез Бурана. А вместе с ним и ещё трёх лошадей, которые купил Джаред.<br/>Дженсен и Джаред оба знали, что Джареду больше некуда идти. Поэтому Джаред попытался обжиться на ферме, активно помогая Дженсену её восстанавливать. А Дженсен не возражал.<br/>Они заключили некое подобие соглашения и изо всех сил старались заставить его работать.</p><p>Эпилог</p><p>Со временем Дженсен значительно продвинулся в восстановлении фермы: стены и крыша были перестроены, так же появилась терраса. На её появлении настоял Джаред. После выписки он не мог принимать участия в активных действиях, так как врачи разрешили ему только незначительную физическую нагрузку. Поэтому Джаред взял на себя планирование и согласование. Он составил смету, лично отбирал и закупал строительные материалы, договаривался с рабочими там, где Дженсен не мог сделать работу самостоятельно. Конечно, ещё многое предстояло сделать: заново провести проводку и отремонтировать канализацию и водопровод. Сделать внутреннюю отделку и закупить мебель. На это необходимо время, так что к осени и наступлению холодов они планировали завершить хотя бы кухню и одну комнату. Сейчас же они вынуждены были довольствоваться верандой.<br/>Они практически не говорили о том, что случилось, просто жили дальше и всё. Даже условия особенно не обговаривали. Джаред пришёл, а Дженсен открыл перед ним дверь. Словно их существование в маленьком домике в горах поставили на паузу, а потом снова запустили. Дженсен перестилал крышу, выкладывая её черепицей, Джаред готовил ужин и кормил лошадей. Джаред вообще отлично сошёлся с Бураном, жеребец будто помнил своего спасителя и тянулся к нему. Остальных лошадей Джаред назвал сам, Дженсен без всяких возражений уступил это ему. А так как Джаред оставался большим фанатом комиксов, на ферме поселились Локи, Тор и Ванда. <br/>Услышав клички, Дженсен смеялся так, что чуть не подавился пирогом, который Джаред для него приготовил.<br/>Джаред ухаживал за лошадьми, выводил их на прогулку  под уздцы, подкармливал морковкой, яблоками и сахаром. Убираться в стойлах и менять воду Дженсен ему не разрешал и делал это сам.<br/>— Я же не инвалид! Я сам могу!<br/>— Скажи это своему треснувшему ребру. Прошлой ночью ты лег на правый бок и заскулил во сне от боли, словно щенок, которому кто-то встал на хвост. Даже я проснулся.<br/>Джаред обиделся и надулся, но Дженсен был неумолим. На веранде стояла лишь одна кровать, они привычно ютились на ней вдвоём, поэтому, когда Джаред неловко придавил правый бок, Дженсен проснулся от его стонов и потом еще долго не мог уснуть: сначала убаюкивал Джареда как ребёнка, поглаживая его по волосам, потом еще долго вспоминал события  той ночи, они всё стояли перед глазами: измученный Джаред, его закрытые глаза и стиснутые зубы, лужа крови на полу. Звук выстрела.<br/>Дженсен даже вышел на крыльцо покурить, чего с ним давно не бывало. Джаред, конечно, проснулся и, завернувшись в одеяло, последовал за ним. Попросил у Дженсена сигарету, а получив её, выбросил в урну. Когда Дженсен попробовал возмутиться, Джаред придвинулся к нему ближе и зябко пожал плечами.<br/>— Пойдём спать, пожалуйста. Мне одному холодно.<br/>— Ещё бы. Кто же ночью босиком по крыльцу бродит. <br/>— Ты встал, я и проснулся.<br/>— Как ребёнок, ей богу.  Как нога, болит?<br/>— Нет, улыбнулся Джаред, — но дома под одеялом ей будет лучше.<br/>Они вернулись на веранду и улеглись в кровать, проспав рассвет.<br/>Между ними что-то происходило, но Дженсен не мог дать этому определения. Границы личного пространства давно стёрлись, но шагнуть ещё дальше желания не возникало. Джаред был совсем близко, даже руку протягивать не нужно, чтобы его коснуться. <br/>Пока Джаред не прижимался во сне и не дышал в шею. Тогда будто тумблер в голове переключался, и Дженсен мог разглядеть за спутанными вихрами и носом-уточкой то жаркое, смутное, что обволакивало со всех сторон. Память услужливо стирала синяки и царапины, пятно сожженной сигаретами кожи, небольшой шрам на бедре и потрескавшиеся губы.<br/>Джаред вызывал вовсе не желание укутать с головой в одеяло, а наоборот, размотать этот тесный кокон, коснуться кожи, прижаться губами. Но Дженсен никогда не позволял себе ничего подобного. Ему пугало то, что Джаред пережил. Иногда во сне он слышал второй выстрел. И тогда. Проснувшись, чувствовал, как налившийся было в боксёрах член обмякал, ступни становились липкими от холодного пота, вызванного страхом, и Дженсен лишь вжимался в Джареда, стараясь ощутить, как поднимается и опускается его грудь, услышать биение сердца, почувствовать тепло.<br/>Между ними всё было сложно, но Дженсен это сложно не согласился бы променять ни на какое легко в мире. Если честно, он совсем не мог представить свою жизнь без Джареда. <br/>И когда Джаред лез по шаткой лестнице наверх к Дженсену, который выкладывал дымоход — они с Джаредом решили, что у них обязательно должен быть камин — со свертком горячих рогаликов и кружкой кофе с одной руке, Дженсен понимал, что, скорее всего, Джаред тоже свою жизнь без него уже не представляет. <br/>Забирая кофе и рогалики, Дженсен ругался только для вида. А сам придерживал лестницу, чтобы та не упала, пока Джаред спускался.</p><p>***</p><p>Через три месяца после того, как Джаред объявился у него на крыльце, позвонила Фелиция. Она долго рассказывала последние новости, ходила вокруг да около. Словно хищная рыба, заметившая добычу и плавающая вокруг неё кругами. Фелиции бы не понравилось сравнение, пришедшее Дженсену в голову, если бы он его озвучил, поэтому Дженсен только усмехнулся и спросил:<br/>— Чего ты хочешь на самом деле?<br/>— Ничего особенного. Я просто соскучилась.<br/>— Поэтому уже полчаса жалуешься мне на Тамо, которого обожаешь больше, чем собственного мужа.<br/>— Ты преувеличиваешь, Дженсен.<br/>— Может и так, но твоё занудство всё равно выглядит подозрительно.<br/>Фелиция вздохнула и призналась:<br/>— Ладно, ты прав. Я звоню, чтобы предложить тебе работу.<br/>— Ты хочешь позвать меня в ФБР?<br/>— Нет, конечно! Своей угрюмой рожей ты всех у нас распугаешь. Тебе с ней только гризли пугать, это, к слову, у тебя отлично получается. Не хочешь снова вернуться? На Аляске в заповеднике освободилось место, и я подумала…<br/>— Неплохо придумано. Я так тебя достал, что ты мечтаешь, чтобы нас разделяла Канада?<br/>— Я не уверена, что Канада мне поможет. А если серьёзно…<br/>— Спасибо за предложение, но я променял гризли на лошадей.<br/>— Серьёзно?<br/>— Да. Джаред купил в компанию Бурану собственную команду героев и злодеев из Мстителей. Я не могу бросить их на произвол судьбы. <br/>— Уверена, что Джаред справится.<br/>— Я не за Джареда беспокоюсь.<br/>Фелиция рассмеялась в ответ. Немного помолчав, Дженсен добавил:<br/>— Джаред устроился на мельницу.<br/>— Они ещё существуют? Разве муку не на заводе сейчас делают?<br/>— Не знаю. Джаред нашёл одну недалеко от нас. Сказал, что там он чувствует себя в своей тарелке. Кто я такой, чтобы с ним спорить?<br/>— Я очень рада за вас, парни.<br/>Дженсен хотел сказать, что нет никакого «вас», но не стал. Потому что это была бы неправда.<br/>— Спасибо.<br/>— Берегите друг друга. Передавай привет Джареду.<br/>— Обязательно. Пока.<br/>Когда Дженсен по привычке бросил мобильный на кровать, в дверном проёме показалась голова Джареда.<br/>— Что-то случилось?<br/>— Нет. Звонила Фелиция, соблазняла меня вечной мерзлотой и гризли.<br/>— Ты не повёлся?<br/>— Гризли не пекут печенья.<br/>Джаред улыбнулся и снова скрылся на кухне. Дженсен успел заметить, что у него нос в муке.<br/>Воспоминание о минувшей ночи заставляло Дженсена сладко жмуриться. Если бы кто-нибудь почесал его сейчас за ухом, он бы замурлыкал как кот. Слишком много всего. Плотину прорвало. <br/>Они с Джаредом лежали на кровати и не сумели поделить подушки. Началась нелепая потасовка, Джаред вытянул из-под Дженсена его любимую продавленную подушку и ударил его ей по голове. Дженсен постарался отобрать у него боевой трофей, но Джаред ловко сбросил свою добычу на пол. Дженсен извернулся, пытаясь опрокинуть Джареда на спину, но не рассчитал силу и сам завалился носом в матрас. Джаред тут же оседлал его бёдра, вскидывая руки в победном жесте. Почувствовав его ерзания, Дженсен забыл о том, что ещё секунду назад немилосердно планировал скинуть Джареда на пол. Игра перестала быть смешной.<br/>— Тебе лучше прекратить, Джаред, — тихо сказал Дженсен, и Джаред тут же перекатился на пол и устроился рядом на кровати.<br/>— А то что?<br/>— Не нарывайся.<br/>— А я не думал, — озорно улыбнулся Джаред и запустил руку ему под футболку.<br/>Куда только девалась та неловкость, с которой Джаред забирался в ванную в их тесном домике в глухой лесной глуши. Пальцы Джареда ловко прошлись по его боку, оглаживая кожу, забрались в ложбинку на пояснице и смело нырнули под резинку трусов. Дженсен не успел его остановить.<br/>— Джаред, ты играешь с огнём.<br/>— Вовсе нет. Я устал поддерживать этот огонь один. Помоги мне.<br/>Дженсен должен был возразить. Сказать, что Джаред сам не знает, чего хочет. Что завтра они оба будут жалеть.<br/>Дженсен просто сдался.<br/>Он позволил Джареду стянуть с себя трусы, позволил ему обхватить горячими влажными губами его вставший член. Джареда переполнял энтузиазм, но техникой он владел не очень. Но именно эти неуклюжие движения, торопливые и излишне шумные заводили с невероятной силой. Дженсен зарылся Джареду в волосы и, пересилив себя, отстранил его. Джаред издал разочарованный звук, но Дженсен потянул его вверх, целуя в красные от усердия губы.<br/>— Не торопись. Иначе я позорно спущу как подросток.<br/>Он медленно стянул с Джареда его широкие штаны и, склонившись, укусил Джареда за задницу.<br/>— Давно хотел это сделать. С того момента, как увидел тебя голым тогда. Помнишь?<br/>— Ты же обещал не подглядывать!<br/>— Я нагло соврал.<br/>Дженсен, откинув последние сомнения, раздвинул ягодицы Джареда и толкнулся внутрь языком. Джаред поражённо вскрикнул и попытался от него уползти, елозя животом по подушке. Но Дженсен удержал его на месте.<br/>— Что ты делаешь?<br/>— Клеймлю тебя изнутри. Не бойся, тебе понравится.<br/>— Дженсен…<br/>— Не пытайся сбежать, ты делаешь только хуже. <br/>— Заводит?<br/>— Очень.<br/>Дженсен старательно вылизывал Джареда, заставляя его извиваться и сладко вскрикивать. Джаред беспомощно подавался бедрами навстречу языку Дженсена и комкал пальцам простыни.<br/>— Когда-нибудь ты кончишь так, только от моего языка и моих пальцев. Но не сегодня.<br/>Дженсен вздёрнул Джареда на четвереньки и, уткнувшись головкой члена ему между ягодиц, медленно проехался ей от ануса до чувствительного места прямо за мошонкой. Чтобы было удобнее, он ухватил Джареда за шиворот футболки и слегка потянул на себя.<br/>— Прогнись немного.<br/>Джаред послушно выгнулся и запрокинул голову, закусив губу.<br/>— У меня нет презервативов.<br/>— Плевать.<br/>— Вовсе нет.<br/>— Я не буду делать это без презервативов. Не в первый раз.<br/>— Дженсен, пожалуйста, я хочу. Ты … пожалуйста. Кончи в меня.<br/>Дженсен усмехнулся  и, наклонившись, укусил Джареда за плечо, тут же вылизывая место укуса.<br/>— Ты меня с ума сведёшь.<br/>Джаред распластался под ним, горячий и податливый. Активно подавался навстречу Дженсену, позволяя его члену скользить между ягодиц. Кожа там блестела от слюны и предэякулята, а Джаред сдавлено умолял:<br/>— Пожалуйста! Ты не можешь мне отказать.<br/>— Будет больно.<br/>— Я знаю, я же не в первый раз.… Но я хочу, чтобы ты… <br/>Дженсен мотнул головой:<br/>— Я тебя к чертям порву без смазки.<br/>— Ну что ты… я весь мокрый внутри. Ты хорошо меня раскрыл. Дженсен…<br/>Дженсен снова ему уступил. Но только в последний момент. Когда сил сдерживать себя уже не осталось, Дженсен слегка надавил на отверстие, входя самой головкой, заставляя Джареда вскрикнуть, и кончил в горячую мокрую тесноту.<br/>Отдышавшись, он погладил Джареда по бедру, медленно и осторожно выскользнул и перевернул Джареда на спину.<br/>— Из меня течёт.  Испорчу простыни, — покраснев, сказал Джаред, прикрывая глаза рукой.<br/>— Плевать на простыни.<br/>Дженсен быстро наклонился и, расслабив горло, вобрал в себя член Джареда до самого основания. Джаред резко дернулся, беспомощно закусил губу и кончил. Дженсен проглотил столько, сколько смог, но часть всё равно потекла у него по подбородку.<br/>Отстранившись, он вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и поцеловал Джареда в живот. Устроившись рядом на кровати, Дженсен прикрыл глаза.<br/>— Нам надо в душ.<br/>— Ага.<br/>Но никто из них так и не двинулся. Лишь спустя полчаса, вдоволь нацеловавшись, они доползли до ванной и помогли друг другу смыть слюну и сперму.<br/>Потом Дженсен сменил простыни, а Джаред поднял с пола подушку. Они скинули на пол одеяло и устроились, прижавшись друг к другу, спина к спине. Двигаться и говорить было лениво, и они тут же уснули.<br/>А утром Джаред решил испечь печенье.<br/>И Дженсен с удовольствие сцеловал с его лица следы муки.<br/>***<br/>Теперь за покупками ездил Джаред. Дженсен с большим удовольствием занимался домашними делами, предоставляя Джареду возможность общаться с внешним миром. Когда Джаред приезжал с полным багажником продуктов и других бытовых мелочей, они вместе выгружали пакеты и сортировали покупки. <br/>Потом Джаред лежал с книгой на диване и читал вслух, а Дженсен разделывал утку или кролика, чтобы запечь в духовке. По вечерам они могли долго гулять по лугу, который начинался прямо за фермой Дженсена. А заканчивали возле выгона, где паслась их маленькая армия. Джаред угощал лошадей вкусностями и чесал их за ухом, а Дженсен, облокотившись о забор, лениво вычерчивал на спине Джареда узоры. Если они оба хотели подурачиться, то Дженсен забирался на забор, устраивался удобнее и распевал какую-нибудь похабную песню во всё горло, а Джаред смеялся до слез. <br/>Потом они лежали в траве и спорили о том, где находится Большая Медведица. Дженсен прекрасно знал карту звёздного неба, но всегда позволял Джареду выиграть. Он мог себе это позволить.<br/>Они практически восстановили ферму. Ванда ждала жеребёнка, и Джаред часами возился с ней.<br/>Амбар, в котором Джаред свалился ему на голову, Дженсен покрасил в красный цвет и навел там порядок, выкинув весь ненужный хлам. Джаред помыл там окна, пока Дженсен ворчал снизу, поддерживая лестницу. Джаред сделал из него мастерскую. Когда оставалось время после работы, он приходил сюда и выпиливал из дерева всякие забавные фигурки зверей и птиц, выжигал на них узоры и покрывал лаком.<br/>Дженсен делал вид, что ему всё равно, но крошечного воробушка с растрёпанными перьями он носил на шнурке, не снимая.<br/>Приближалась зима, но на ферме было тепло: они достроили камин и, когда темнело, сидели возле него и предавались лени.<br/>На память о прошлом остались только поблекшие шрамы, но ни Джареда, ни Дженсена они не тревожили. <br/>Пока в камине горел огонь, они могли справиться с чем угодно.<br/>Конец</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>огромное спасибо моего артеру Steasi, без артов которой этой истории бы просто не было. Steasi, которая вдохновляла меня во время написание этой истории, верила в меня и оказывала неоценимую помощь. ты - душа и сердце этой истории. Спасибо!</p><p>Так же выражаю безмерную благодарность своей бете - Tigresa Romana - за терпение, такт и мудрость. Спасибо!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>